


Jealousy can affect anyone

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, No Cybertronian Civil War, Non-Consensual Groping, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Violence, Peace, Physical Therapy, Pregnancy, Scars, Sexual Interfacing, Slow Burn, Spa Treatments, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 29,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He wasn't jealous, Soundwave didn't get jealous...Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous and the cassettes knew it. At least they were willing to help him
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave, Soundwave/Original Female Character, cassettes & original character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Soundwave stood on the open balcony of his apartment, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw sitting on the edge and enjoying the evening breeze. Rumble and Frenzy were inside, playing a game on the tv while Ravage was off lurking in the vents or in his bed.

It was a nice, quiet evening. Except, he had an issue.

He had a week-long mission on one of the moons and had to leave his cassettes at home. They were both unneeded and had been a little too prone to getting into trouble lately. They'd even tested his patience lately, which led him to finding bots to watch them while he was away.

Normally, Cascade would watch them. All of his cassettes adored her and even Rumble behaved for her. She never minded staying in his apartment and they never once complained if they had to with her. She was rarely busy, too, with short work hours and rarely going on vacation.

However, the little Seeker was too busy this coming week for them to stay at her apartment or her at his. He didn't know how to tell the troublesome pair inside; they'd been looking forward to spending time with her again and he didn't have a backup. Alas, he'd gotten too comfortable knowing she would be free.

A comm request pinged him and he answered, "Cascade, need not to ask for communication."

She giggled softly and he silently thanked Primus that he still had the habit of recording everything. "I know, it's a habit. I'd hate to catch you in the shower or something private. Anyway! My sister said she doesn't mind watching them, but we are gonna owe her a favor for this one. She's good and responsible so you don't have to worry about any of them. I can even send her some games that Rumble and Frenzy like to play before I go to Vos."

He relaxed slightly; Stormsiren was very responsible and she could reign in anyone with a short temper. "Stormsiren; good choice. Rumble and Frenzy; will be disappointed."

She softly sighed, audibly fixing herself a cube of energon. He had some sweet additives stored away for her usually. "I know, but I really need to go. I missed last year's celebration and Dreadwing personally invited me to join him and Skyquake."

Soundwave's spark twisted at that. Dreadwing and Skyquake were both large fliers, with sleek jet forms, and pretty angular wings. No, he wasn't jealous.

"Soundwave; understands. Cascade... will have fun?"

He could hear the sweetener packet open before she mixed it in. "I will! I'll bring you back something. Oh, there are these little crystal candies that come in all sorts of flavors. I'll get a bunch of them for you and the cassettes."

A small smile tugged at his lipplates behind his mask. "No need."

She sipped her energon, softly humming. "Nope! I'm getting a bunch of them and you're gonna try all of them until we find a flavor you like. Oh, scrap, I got an appointment to get to. Ugh, I hate the wax they use, it smells so... doctory. I'll see you when you get back from your mission, promise. Have a safe trip!"

He was silent as she ended the link, turning back to walk inside. Rumble and Frenzy were sitting on the couch, staring up at him with their controllers sitting on their laps. Lazerbeak landed on his shoulder and Buzzsaw flew in, gliding over to land on his perch.

Rumble broke the silence, "So, is Cascade gonna watch us? Last time, she took us flying."

Soundwave stared down at him. "Cascade; is busy with Seeker celebration. Stormsiren; will watch cassettes. Cassettes; will behave for Stormsiren."

Frenzy softly huffed, but nodded. "Hey, maybe she'll take us racing!"

Rumble grinned at him. "Frag yeah! That'd be awesome!"

Soundwave nodded once and sat down in his chair, turning off his optics as the pair started playing their game again. He slowly relaxed back as he listened to them play their game, yelling at each other on occasion. He felt Ravage stroll into the room and wound around his pedes, eventually laying down beside his chair to sleep.

A stray thought entered his processor; Dreadwing and Skyquake were objectively-speaking perfect for Cascade. They were gentle with her, despite their size and smaller Seekers often had a 'thing' for large fliers and vice versa. The split-spark twins were also kind and honorable. Their sparks would be taken into account and if either of them bonded with her, the other would join the relationship. Two fliers for the price of one bond, in essence. Two big, handsome, honorable, protective fliers.

He physically jolted (just a tiny bit) at the bending of metal and onlined his optics, looking down to see the arm of his chair bent in his tight fist. He slowly uncurled his digits and slowly ex-vented.

Frenzy hopped down and walked over to pat his leg. "It's okay, Carrier. We'll get some juicy information on Cascade for you. Stormsiren probably knows all of her private secrets."

Soundwave gave the cassette a look, leaning forward some. "Frenzy and Rumble; will behave."

Frenzy grinned up at him, wholly undetterred. "We won't be too nosy! Just enough to help you out."

Soundwave let out another slow ex-vent. Stubborn little cassettes... okay, maybe he was just a bit jealous and some advice certainly wouldn't hurt. "Only important information."

Frenzy bounced on his pedes, giving him a thumbs up. "No problem! Rumble, hear that? We got our own mission! Bet I'll find out more than you!"

Rumble snorted, rolling his optics. "In your defrags! I'm gonna help Carrier more than you!"

Soundwave resisted the urge to roll his optics at their antics. Despite his apprehension, he knew they'd help him and find out important information on Cascade. Perhaps when he got back from his mission, he could spend some quality, private time with her.

That'd be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormsiren relaxed on the couch as Rumble and Frenzy played a board game on the floor. She ignored the faint buzz of their commlink in the air, scrolling through her datapad. They'd been sharing the unfolding berth in the couch and had behaved quite nicely so far. She was pretty sure they'd only been behaving because she was so close to Cascade and she'd happily report any bad behavior to her. Ravage, Lazerbeak, and Buzzsaw were simply quiet and kept to themselves in their corner with their pile of excess blankets and pillows.

She glanced over when Frenzy audibly ex-vented, tossing the plastic dice roughly onto the board. "Game not going the way you want to?"

Frenzy turned to her and huffed, his plating flaring out. "No, we need to talk to you about Cascade and Rumble keeps avoiding the topic."

Rumble huffed at his brother. "You aft! You're the one that keeps trying to word it 'better'!"

Frenzy turned back to him and Stormsiren sat up, raising her hand before he could continue to argue. "Don't start. Now, what's this about Cascade?"

Rumble grinned widely, his optics lighting up. "Soundwave really likes Cascade and needs to know how to win her over!"

Frenzy nodded quickly. "Carrier's hopelessly in love, as the human movies would say. He keeps sweetener by the energon dispenser for her when she comes over and even got soft mattresses for all the berths when she stays at our home."

Rumble nodded. "He even gives her coupons to the fancy spa after she stays with us."

Stormsiren nodded slowly, tapping her digits on her offlined datapad. "I know about the coupons, but she never told me that he got a soft mattress for her. She has spoken about him before, especially how 'oh so handsome and mysterious' he is."

The pair grinned widely and Ravage trotted closer, hopping up to sit on the couch, his ears perked up. The duo simultaneously asked, "Anything else?"

She lightly smirked, crossing her arms. "What do I get out of telling you two about Cascade's crush on Soundwave?"

Rumble softly huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at his lap. Frenzy frowned, glancing down. "Well, if we manage to get them to date, maybe they'll spend more time together and you can spend more time with your friends?"

She nodded slowly. "If Cascade was dating Soundwave, yeah, I wouldn't have to listen to her whining either. Throw in a few of those spa coupons and we got a deal."

Rumble grinned widely at her. "Really?! Frag yeah! So, what should we tell Carrier?"

She smiled, setting her pedes on the floor and leaning closer. "Well, listen up. She'd kill me if I told you all, so this is a secret."

The pair nodded quickly and moved forward, their game forgotten as they moved closer to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave rode the elevator up the tower, his plating freshly cleaned and a bundle of carefully carved crystal flowers in his hand. He didn't risk putting them in his subspace, the delicate crystals were easily broken. He'd thankfully finished his job a day early and had taken the quiet day to himself to get a deep clean and fresh wax. It was admittedly last minute, but a quick check had informed him that Cascade's festival was coming to a close, and he felt the urge to buy some of the crystal flowers for her.

He stepped out when the elevator stopped and walked down the familiar hallway to her apartment. When he didn't sense a recent trace of her EM field, he sat on the nearby bench. Looking over the crystal flowers, he relaxed at their lack of cracks. The transport he had taken wasn't exactly a smooth ride and despite his best attempts, one flower break off and shatter in the transport.

He checked his internal chronometer. Hopefully, Cascade would be coming home soon.

He waited patiently, hearing and watching several Seekers and fliers alike either land on their private balconies or take the elevator up. Most of them sported obvious signs of long nights; dulled talons, scratches along their wings and hips, paint transfers, and their EM fields alight. He ignored all of them and their glances as they walked into their own apartments.

Later into the evening, he suddenly sat up straight and stood as the elevator quickly climbed to the floor he was on. He could feel her EM field getting closer with every number climb. She felt... happy, very happy, and very tired.

He strode to her door, standing off to the side slightly as the elevator doors slid open. His spark dropped at the sight of Dreadwing and Skyquake holding her between them, all three of them laughing. She groaned loudly, her arms loosely slung over their shoulders as they held her upright.

"Oh god, my head's still spinning, shut up."

Dreadwing chuckled softly as they helped her walk forward. "Apologies, Cascade. We didn't think you'd be such a light drinker."

Skyquake grinned down at her. "One cube of the good stuff and you were on your aft. Oh, and when those energon crystals hit you? Pit, it's a miracle your tanks held it!"

Cascade groaned loudly, her eyes closed and her head tilted backwards. "Ugh, that was a mistake. I knew I shouldn't have listened to you two afts."

Dreadwing snorted, stopping in front of her door. "Don't pretend you didn't have fun. Oh, looks like someone left you a gift."

She blinked and squinted, looking down and blinking at the lone crystal flower. She frowned slightly and Dreadwing pulled away to gently scoop it up in his servo. Skyquake held her hip as she leaned into his side; her gyros were still too unsteady.

She gently picked up the flower from his open palm and looked over it. "It's so pretty, I wonder who left it? Maybe someone just dropped it, it's all shattered on the floor side."

Skyquake shrugged. "Shame, those are the expensive ones, too. Need help getting to berth?"

She softly snorted, reaching over to type in her code. "No way, I got it from here. Thanks for bringing me home, Primus knows I would've smacked into the first building as soon as I took off."

Dreadwing smiled as she slowly stepped into her apartment, the flower in her palm close to her torso and her other hand on the doorway. "Feel free to comm us anytime, Cascade. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask."

She smiled up at him, her wings twitching upward. "I will, thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun. I'll see you two around, fly safe."

They waved as they walked away and she walked into her apartment, locking the door behind herself. She slowly shuffled to her suite, landing on her soft bed, the flower kept safely in her gently-curled hand. Gently nuzzling her pillow, she held up the broken flower.

She didn't sense any lingering EM field when they got in the hallway, but she also didn't have the most sensitive sensors. Definitely not like Soundwave, he could read fields crazy good.

She sighed softly, gently tracing a petal with a claw. It was probably just part of a gift that had broken off and landed in front of her door. Dreadwing and Skyquake were the only two that'd ever shown obvious interest in her, and as much as she liked them, they were simply too much for her.

A wide yawn had her intake opening and her optics flickering. She shook her head quickly and set the little broken flower on her nightstand, curling up on the bed. Recharge overtook her swiftly as she relaxed on the soft berth.


	4. Chapter 4

Soundwave swiftly walked back to his apartment, pinging Stormsiren to inform her he was home. It would take her enough time to get there to give him time to walk and work through his emotions. The crystal flowers were stuffed inside his subspace and he could faintly feel the broken flowers floating around inside the interdimensional pocket, but he ignored it.

He took the stairs up, wanting to ignore any unnecessary interactions. Punching in his code to his apartment, he swiftly walked in and sat heavily on the couch, resting his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

He was too slow and, worse enough, he was right. Cascade had bonded to them both. The paint transfers evident on her wing tips and their hands on her hips were evidence enough. They'd practically carried her, couldn't keep their claws off of her. That's why her field was so relaxed and open, mingling with theirs in the worst of ways.

He gripped his knees tightly, leaning forward and staring at the floor. He should've been quicker, should've made an attempt sooner, should've... should've admitted his own feelings to himself sooner.

But, he didn't. And now he was paying the price.

The door slid open and Rumble and Frenzy audibly walked in. "We're back! Oh, and we have good information!"

He shook his head slightly and stood up, turning to Stormsiren, who lingered in the open doorway. "Stormsiren; request payment?"

She nodded. "A few of those spa tickets. And, don't worry, I'll keep your little crush a secret."

He tightened his grip on his EM field and forced his voice to stay even as he stated, "Will send tickets over datanet. Thank you."

She waved her hand and stepped away, letting him close and lock the door.

He took a deep in-vent and walked through the main room, straight to his suite. Rumble and Frenzy had reclaimed the couch, bouncing in their spots, but stopped when he brushed past them. Ravage went to walk after him and stopped abruptly when the door suddenly slid shot, audibly locking.

The twins looked at each other briefly and grabbed each others' servos, focusing on their bonds with Soundwave. They both flinched, tightening their grips as they felt a wave of raw agony wash over them. Anger and jealousy were mixed in, creating an ugly mixture of emotions.

The bond was swiftly closed and they spared a glance at each other before looking at the locked door to the suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Stormsiren gently petted Cascade's wings as she laid across her lap, practically wailing into the pillow pushed into her face. "There, there, get it out your system. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Cascade sniffled and peeked up, purple optics visibly moist. "Soundwave won't respond to me and whenever I go over, the balcony's been locked tight and both doors have a new code! No one's ever home when I knock and I fell asleep waiting one day! Did he move? He told me the first time he moved, so I would know where to go to watch Rumble and Frenzy, but now there's nothing. Did I piss him off? What did I do?"

Stormsiren frowned deeply at her distressed friend. "I don't see how you of all bots could've pissed him off. Do me a favor and sit up, I'm gonna tell you something."

Cascade nodded and moved to sit up, tucking her knees up as she hugged her pillow close. Her wings were pointed downward and her EM field wavered with sadness, pushing out as if it was looking for someone but it kept coming up empty. She sniffled softly and rubbed her optic, wiping away the bit of fluid that leaked out.

Stormsiren crossed her arms, tapping her pede slowly. "He likes you, do you know that? Rumble and Frenzy told me that he likes you a lot and needed advice on what to do, so I gave them a few pointers to tell him."

Cascade nodded slowly, staring down at the floor. "Then, why does he keep denying my calls? I can't even get ahold of Rumble and Frenzy..."

Stormsiren softly groaned, pinching the space between her optics, and muttering, "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him."

Cascade looked at her worriedly and shifted slightly. "Are you okay?"

Stormsiren shook her head quickly and patted her shoulder. "Go to his apartment and sit on that balcony until he answers and tell him exactly what happened at the celebration."

Cascade nodded slowly. "Okay. Nothing all that exciting really happened, like I told you. I got drunk, danced, and flew around with the others. Dreadwing and Skyquake were there to help me stay up and their wings probably scraped mine a bit, but we didn't... You don't think Soundwave thinks I interfaced with them, do you?"

Stormsiren gave her a bland look before rolling her optics. "Just go and tell him what happened. Primus knows he won't let you sit out there the rest of the cycle."

Cascade nodded and slid her arms around her shoulders. "Thanks. I owe you a bunch."

Stormsiren softly snorted, gently hugging her back. "You and plenty others. Now, go. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can start annoying him."

Cascade smiled slightly and stood up, a light pep in her step as she quickly walked out the building. Sadly, Stormsiren didn't have a balcony to enjoy; a luxury that was often reserved for towers meant for fliers. It was always worth the extra credits, even if it meant working the occasional extra job or overtime.

She transformed as she was outside and took off, flying towards Soundwave's familiar apartment tower. He'd moved shortly after meeting her and Rumble and Frenzy declaring they liked her. She just thought that he had wanted a nicer view, with a balcony to enjoy the fresh morning air.

Perhaps, he had actually gotten it for her to fly in and out freely. She was a slow flier, she had time to think several things over.


	6. Chapter 6

Soundwave sat silently in his chair, servos denting and bending the arms. He'd locked his cassettes in their room and placed a blocker on the door to block their outly communications. Was it overkill? Yes. Did he feel bad? Yes. But, they kept insisting Cascade liked him and wouldn't listen to him, so he took to locking them up.

He'd heard when Cascade landed on his balcony and listened to her speak through the locked door. He could feel her EM field reaching through the door, searching for his. For him. He'd ignored it, listening to her explain that, no, she had not bonded to Dreadwing and Skyquake and was still single and wanted to be with him.

He desperately wanted to believe it, especally when her voice broke with sadness and her crying grew louder. His spark ached and his own emotions warred inside himself as he listened to her. He'd made her upset, made her cry like a sparkling as she explained everything.

Eventually, the moons shined in the sky and she had grown quiet and still, even her EM field had calmed down.

He slowly stood up and walked over, unlocking the door and seeing her curled up on the cool metal of the balcony flooring, her wings pressed as close to her back as possible. A chill ran through his protoform and he knelt down to gently scoop her up, cursing himself to the Pits. If just a breeze had his protoform trembling, then she must've been freezing.

Swiftly striding to his suite, he set her on the large berth and guided the thick blanket around her, letting his servos gently rub along her wings. The smooth appendages twitched and he slowly sat down, trying not to disturb her recharge. He gently slid his warm servos along her cool wings, helping them warm up.

His spark twisted painfully in its' chamber as she unconciously clung to the blanket. She'd once mentioned that she preferred a soft mattress and blankets and he wasted no time in buying them for her, changing out his old firm mattress and stiff blanket for a clean, soft set. She had thanked him endlessly for it and her hug had surprised him that day.

She was always so soft and welcoming to him. Her EM field naturally sought him out whenever he walked in and he would've bathed in the warm, comforting energy if he could've. She hugged him and understood him better than nearly everyone.

Not to mention his cassettes all adored her. He'd been concerned that they would mistreat the pretty Seeker, but, no. She promised them flights and sweets and affection and they were always excited to see her more often. Even on days when they didn't need her to stay with them, they invited her over. Just for games or to talk.

He slowly found himself enjoying her presence more and more over time. From buying sweet additives he didn't even like to watching movies with her. Watching her fly in was always a treat in and of itself. She was so small, but so sleek, and he could barely tear his optics away from her whenever she flew in.

Now, she was curled up in his berth, still cold, but no longer shivering. He'd ignored her, even forcing his cassettes to block her out. It was cruel and unfair to them and to her. All because he had gotten jealous over a petty misunderstanding.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to apologize, he decided as she visibly shifted and her optics flickered on.


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave stiffened when Cascade looked up at him ad moved his servos from her wings before flinching when she swiftly straightened up to hug him tightly, her arms looping around his neck and her face tucking against his shoulder. His servos hovered in the air and she pressed closer to him, the blanket wrapped around herself awkwardly. She sniffled softly and lightly smacked his back.

"You aft, I never bonded to Dreadwing or Skyquake. They just helped me stay in the air and kept me company and we have fun together. We danced and flew and drank, but that was it. I was so excited to see you the day after I recharged, but you didn't answer and then I couldn't contact Rumble or Frenzy either and, and, you're an aft!"

He glanced away from her as she pulled back, keeping her hands resting on his forearms. "I... apologize. You, deserve better."

She shook her head quickly and leaned into him more. "No! I don't care if you were stupid, I still like you! I like spending time with you, Soundwave. I love spending time with you."

He shifted slightly and slowly reached up to cup her cheek, feeling her EM field flare out and almost wrap around him, warmth and comfort ebbing from it. "I would like to spend more time with you. You are a very pretty Seeker and your field is not... loud."

She blinked and tilted her head slightly, leaning into his warm servo. "I know I'm not good at reigning it in, I'm sorry."

He shook his head when she started pulling it back in and gripped her hip, leaning closer. "No. I enjoy it. Your presence, is nice. I would like to stay with you more."

She smiled slightly, reaching up to gently squeeze his bigger hand cupping the side of her face. "Then, can I stay tonight? It's a long flight home and I'm still tired. I haven't been recharging properly lately..."

He nodded, reaching to gently untangle the blanket from her legs. "Cascade, will take my berth."

She sat back and grabbed his wrist when he tried to cover her up. "Soundwave, I think I trust you enough to sleep beside me. Besides, I'm still pretty cold and you're warm..."

A quick, silent scan informed him that her body was back to a healthy and safe level. As she looked away from him, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket, it hit him. She wanted to sleep with him; beside him, technically.

He reached out to gently squeeze her servo, silently noting how much smaller it was than his. "I will return shortly."

She smiled widely and nodded quickly, her wings fluttering slightly. "I'll be right here!"

He smiled slightly and stood up, walking out his suite to unlock the cassette's suite, removing the blocker and deactivating it. No doubt they were also having trouble sleeping lately; they'd all gotten so used to climbing in his berth, it was unusal for them to not join him.

He walked back to his suite, leaving the door open behind himself. Cascade was finishing fluffing up her pillows, the blankets straightened out and folded back semi-neatly. She turned to him and smiled, patting the spot beside her. "I hope I left you enough space."

He shook his head and pushed the blanket back, sitting down and slowly laying back. "Cassettes; will probably join."

She smiled as she laid down on her side. "Yeah, they usually join me when I sleep in here."

He glanced over at her as she settled down and turned onto his side, sliding his arm around her waist to pull her close to broad chassis. "Cascade; is cold, is she not?"

She softly squeaked and peeked up at him, the soft lights from her eyes reflecting off the glass of his dock. "Ye - yeah, I'm still cold. Thank you, Soundwave."

He nodded once and kept his servo on her lower back, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to. Instead, she relaxed and settled down, resting her head on the mattress. This close, their size difference was incredibly obvious and he found it only adding to her charm. Her EM field pulsed slowly and her optics flickered off, her vents evening out as she dozed off slowly.

He stayed awake, staring down at her. Several pairs of feet caught his attention and he glanced at his open doorway, seeing his cassettes standing there, looking up at him wearily. He silently held out his hand and motioned them closer.

Ravage slipped past Rumble and Frenzy, jumping up on the berth and looking at Cascade. He sent a silent message to the twins and slipped under the blanket, poking his head out after curling up near the bottom of the berth.

Rumble and Frenzy moved forward and Soundwave carefully helped them up. Usually he slept on his back and not so close to the edge, which gave them space to climb up. Not this time, however. They both looked at Cascade and he gave them a look when they started shoving each other away to lay against Cascade's back, tucked between her wings.

Rumble claimed that spot, leaving Frenzy to stretch out behind him, resting his head on her wing pressed against the mattress. Soundwave relaxed and slowly stretched his arm across them, resting his hand on top of Frenzy. Frenzy gently gripped his digits and yawned widely, easily falling into recharge.

Soundwave smiled softly behind his mask, finally turning off his optics and letting recharge overtake him.


	8. Chapter 8

Soundwave quietly prepared several small cubes of energon, adding in the different flavors Rumble, Frenzy, and Cascade liked. He slowly stirred in the sweet additives to her warmed cube. His cassettes would be waking up soon; they followed his schedule closely. It wasn't intentional, their bond simply encouraged them to spend adequate time with each other.

He paused at the sensation of an extended EM field and turned, looking at Cascade. She yawned widely as she walked closer to him, her optics unfocused. He finished stirring in the last of the sweetener and removed the stirrer, setting it in the sink.

She slowly shuffled closer and held up a servo, gently gripping his arm and leaning into him. "Mornin'."

He shifted slightly and slid his arm around her waist, gently guiding her forward and guiding her hand to her cube. "Morning."

She wrapping her digits around the cube and slowly lifted it, sipping it. She blinked after swallowing a mouthful and looked up at him. "You know how much sweetener I like in my energon."

He nodded, staring down at her. "Of course."

She smiled, sipping some more, looking over the cubes. "Did you already have yours?"

He shook his head. "I have mine alone."

She frowned slightly at that. "Why? I don't care if you have an odd intake. I don't think I've ever seen you without your mask or yuor visor, but I wouldn't make fun of you..."

He looked down at her, feeling her EM field wrap around him in a comforting embrace. His own field shuddered, reaching out for hers. "Cascade, is a polite bot. My face, is not pleasing to see."

She set her cube down and slowly reached up to brush her fingertips against his mask. "Please? I'd never be disgusted by you, Soundwave. I like you too much to be disturbed by a little strange physical appearance."

He pulled his servo from her hip before slowly letting his visor fold back into his helm. The extra layer of sight was removed and his optics had to adjust to the normal sight. His optic color was unusally white and pearly, but was one of his least unusual features.

He waited a moment, staring into her pretty purple optics as he let his mask split in two before folding back. An intake full of sharpened denta and ugly scarring around his lipplates revealed themselves. One particularly thick scar split straight through his lips at an angle almost parallel to them.

She looked up at him and tilted her head, her servo lingering in the space slightly away from his face. He held deathly still, refusing to even teek her field. Memories of laughter and mocking resurfaced, long buried and forgotten.

Her optics flickered over the scarring and she slowly moved her hand closer, gently brushing the tips of her digits along the side of his face. She glanced up at his optics and slowly traced along the split. His lips parted at her soft touch and she swiftly reset her optics, zooming in at the sharp denta.

She leaned in closer and tilted her head, reaching up with her other servo. "Wow. What happened?"

He kept perfectly still, her digits warm and soft against his sensitive lips. "Carrier; not so kind after my denta formed."

She frowned, her EM field wavering with anger. "That's terrible. Were they ever punished for it? That's not right."

He shook his head slightly. "No. I am... okay, Cascade. It does not hurt."

She nodded, resting her servos on his cheeks. "I think it makes you look more handsome, more unique. I haven't seen too many bots with sharp denta, either. Are the scars sensitive?"

He nodded. "Your digits..." When she pulled her hand away, he swiftly gripped her servo in his. "They feel nice. Cascade, may keep touching."

She smiled softly as he pressed her servo to his cheek, his optics dimming slightly. She leaned closer to him, gently tracing the tips of her digits over little scars. Without his mask, she could hear the faint musical sound to his voice easier. Hearing him say her name had sent a thrill down her spinal strut.

She really wanted to hear him say her name more.


	9. Chapter 9

Soundwave sat quietly on the couch, turned slightly to face Cascade. His visor was back in place, but his mask was still off. She had a big bag of the crystalized candies in her lap and was carefully counting them out as she organized them across the low table in front of the couch.

Rumble and Frenzy were sitting in his usual chair, elbowing each other and bargaining for more treats of certain flavors. Rumble shared Cascade's affinity for sweetness, while Frenzy liked more sour treats. Thankfully, she had gotten more than an excess of treats for them all.

His spark had done a twirl after she left and came back with the bag of treats in servo. She was always considerate of his cassettes and had kept her promise of bringing them back treats. Vos had some of the best treats, suited for Seekers and other fliers, which made them easy to eat on the go and lasted quite a while.

Cascade sorted out the candies into four piles and smiled at the twins. "Here's yours. You two can trade however, but I gave you both an equal amount."

They cheered and hopped down, quickly gathering up the armfulls. Frenzy grinned up at her, visor bright. "Thank you, Cascade!"

She smiled at him, waving slightly as they scurried off to their room. Ravage slinked after them, tail flicking behind him. "I have some treats for Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw, too, don't worry. I got some more for Ravage to have, but I think he's gonna be swiping whatever those two don't eat."

Soundwave nodded, watching as he dumped the rest onto the table, sorting them out quickly. "I apologize, for causing you distress."

She smiled slightly, snagging a pink crystal out of her own pile. "Thanks. Okay, now, let's find out what you like. Pinks are very sweet."

He shook his head, holding up a servo. "I do not like sweets."

She blinked up at him, lowering her arm. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "I only have sweet additives for you."

She looked away and smiled widely, giggling softly. "Oh."

He tilted his head slightly, feeling her field flare out before she quickly pulled it back in. "Cascade likes sweets and a soft berth, so I obtained them for her."

She squirmed some and quickly tossed the pink crystal into her intake to chew as her wings fluttered quickly. His lips twitched up into a tiny smile and he reached over to gently touch her wing. The appendage fluttered at his soft touch and she leaned into him, glancing over at him.

"Wings betray emotions."

She softly huffed and lightly pouted. "I take it you learned wing language too?"

He nodded, still petting her wing. "Complicated, but possible."

Her wings lightly twitched upwards, but didn't pull away from his touch. "That's really sweet, there's a lot of little things that mean different things, so I know a lot of non-Seekers have a hard time knowing what they all mean. Even Dreadwing gets them mixed up and he's a flier. Anyway, enough about wings, how about a green sour? I don't like these, they make me pucker up."

He held out his right servo, palm up, as his left kept petting her wing. "I like it."

She smiled and handed him the green crystal, snagging a light blue crystal as he ate the sour candy. "Blue's okay, it's kinda sour but not as much."

He nodded and reached over to his own pile to pluck up a blue crystal. "Blue candy; makes Cascade pucker up?"

She hummed, shifting closer to him when his hand strayed closer to her wing joints. "A little. Bottoms up."

He ate his blue candy and watched as she popped a piece of the small crystal into her intake, her lips puckering up slightly. The corners of his lips twitched upwards when her optics flickered quickly and she glanced over at him, lightly pouting.

"Don't laugh at me."

He tilted his head, looking away from her, but his hand kept petting the space between her wings. "Not laughing."

She giggled softly and scooted closer, smiling widely up at him. "Do you think it's cute when I eat a sour candy and pucker up?"

He stared pointedly away from her, but his visor brightened. "Cascade; is very cute."

Her smile widened and her wings fluttered as his voice wavered slightly. "Well, Soundwave is very handsome."

He stiffened and his servo rested between her wings. "I am not a flightframe, no wings or nice angles like Dreadwing or Skyquake."

She faltered slightly and gently squeezed a plate on his outer thigh. "I don't like them, though. I'm here with you, Soundwave."

He nodded slightly and continued rubbing between her wings. "I apologize. My sweet candies; for you."

She smiled, patting his leg. "Are you sure you don't wanna try them? Just a small one?"

He shook his head, leaning over to move the pink crystals over to hers. "Trade; pink for green."

She nodded, settling back into the couch as he swapped around their candies. "Let's see what's on tv?"

He nodded and handed her the remote, gathering up a few clusters of the green crystals. She smiled and tucked her pedes up, leaning into his side some as she turned on the tv. He looked down at her and lifted his arm, letting her settle more comfortably into his side.

She relaxed as he petted along her wing, his big, warm servo nearly reaching across the widest parts of her wings. Resting her head on the side of his heavy chassis, she snacked on her crystals as they watched the news. She smiled softly, letting her optics turn off as she basked in the heavy warmth beside her. This close, he couldn't hide his field from her and she could feel how relaxed he was in return.

They really should do this more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Cascade jerked out of recharge, her wings fluttering quickly as they tried to push the weight off of them. She tried to force her optics to focus and looked up when a small body walked into view, red paint shining. "It's alright, Cascade, calm down. Did you have a bad defrag?"

She pushed at the blanket and nodded slightly, her plating trembling. Frenzy helped guide the blanket off her wings and she fluttered them quickly, sitting up. He patted her knee and looked up at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay."

He gave her a look and she felt the faint tingle of comms as he climbed onto the couch beside her, reaching up to rub a smooth plate down her back. "Carrier's in the washracks, but he's almost done."

She nodded quietly, her wings angled down as she looked at the floor. He kept quietly rubbing the smooth plate, looking out the glass doors to the balcony. The tv was off and the sun was slowly moving past the horizon, giving the city a soft glow.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the blanket that she had. It almost reminded her of Soundwave's hands when he petted her wings; warm and big and comforting. Despite panicking when she initially woke up, she now realized the blanket was actually quite nice.

She stood up and grabbed the edge of the blanket to lightly toss over her shoulders. Frenzy looked up at her, watching as she quietly walked to the balcony door, pressing the button to slide it open before stepping out, the blanket still around her shoulders. It slid close after the blanket cleared the path.

Sitting down at the edge, she took a deep breath as her pedes dangled off the edge. There was something about just... taking in the cool, thinner air that settled her. Perhaps it was part of some ancient-written Seeker coding, but she enjoyed it regardless if it was simply a quirk of hers or if it was embedded in her very coding.

Looking up when the door slid open again, she looked at Soundwave, his plating still lightly damp and the suns' rays glinting off of it. His mask and visor were both on. "Cascade; had a bad defrag?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I like this blanket, it's heavier than normal."

He sat down beside her and gently rubbed between her wings through the blanket. "Rumble and Frenzy; like the weight when I am gone."

She smiled slightly and leaned into him, resting her head on his upper arm. "It's nice, kinda reminds me of you. It's warm and heavy, but not oppressive. Just... comfortable."

He nodded, looking out at the sunset. She smiled slightly as she looked out, relaxing against him. He continued to pet between her wings until her head started lightly bobbing, jerking slightly as she tried to resist recharge agin.

He smiled slightly and gently nudged her. "Cascade; would like to recharge in berth?"

She hummed softly, pressing her face more against his arm. "Will you join me?"

He nodded, gently squeezing her hand. "Come; will have nightly energon first."

She smiled slightly and let go of his hand when he stood up. She moved to stand up and softly squeaked when he easily scooped her up, blanket and all. She curled her digits in the blanket and glanced up at him, faintly feeling the affection from his field.

He carried her inside and she giggled softly when she spotted Rumble and Frenzy's wide grins. They shared a fist bump, quickly sipping their energon when Soundwave looked at them.

She tightened her grip on the blanket at a surge of confidence and leaned up some, swiftly pressing her lips to his mask. He physically faltered and she smiled widely, tugging the blanket over the lower half of her face. He looked down at her and tilted his head, squeezing her closer to himself before he set her on her pedes.

She peeked up at him when she heard the soft click of his mask folding away and her optics fluttered when he pressed his lips on the side of her helm, near her audial. A burst of static emitted from her vocalizer and Rumble and Frenzy burst out laughing, practically jumping on the couch.

Soundwave gave them another look, but it was simply ignored by the pair.


	11. Chapter 11

Cascade set her empty cube in the washer and strethed out, her wings trembling slightly as they stretched out. "I should go home, I need a shower."

Rumble looked up at her, frowning. "Just use Carrier's washrack and stay the night. We don't mind."

She smiled, glancing over her claws. "I'm sure, but I need to get between my wing joints and I have a brush for that at home."

He softly huffed and looked down before grinning, his visor brightening. "Carrier can help you! He's really good at reaching all the tight spots and - "

Soundwave interrupted him, placing a servo on Rumble's head, "Rumble; cease."

Rumble looked up at him, crossing his arms. "But you can -"

Soundwave shook his head and Cascade smiled slightly. "I don't mind staying again, if it's okay with you, Soundwave. I will need some help with my wing joints, though."

Soundwave nodded, letting out a tiny sigh. Rumble grinned widely, bouncing some. "Awesome! Thank you, Carrier!"

Soundwave patted his head lightly, letting him go to join his brother on the couch. "This way."

Cascade smiled and followed him to his suite, walking through to his washracks. His washrack and suite were equally simple with very few things outside of necessity decorating them. He had an oil bath tucked in a corner, but it was rarely used according to Rumble and Frenzy. She'd used it a couple times with them, but Soundwave himself never used it.

Now that she thught about it, he rarely did seem to do anything for himself. He never played any games with the twins or read any stories in his free time. He never went out more than necessary for work or to go shopping. He wasn't just a private mech, he truly didn't spend any time on himself.

She looked up when he lightly touched on her arm. "Solvent is warmed to an appropiate level."

She smiled. "Thanks, sorry, I kinda zoned out a bit there."

He nodded and stepped aside to let her step under the warm spray. "Cascade; would like privacy until help needed?"

She nodded, turning the heat up a bit more. "Yeah, I'll yell when I need help. Thanks, Soundwave."

He gave her the tiniest smile and stepped out, closing the door behind himself. She relaxed under the hot water, letting her wings relax. Offlining her optics, she just let the solvent run over her frame for several minutes.

Soundwave was a very interesting mech. He wasn't openly expressive; it'd taken her quite a while just to decipher his miniscule shifts. He kept his field tightly reigned in and his plating rarely reacted to his emotions. Rumble and Frenzy were so open with their emotions and fields, she wondered if it was intentional to keep the attention away from him.

She finally reached for the bottle of solvent and soft brush, squirting some onto the brush and running it over her plating. Two smaller brushes hung from small hooks, both painted different colors to designate them to Rumble and Frenzy accordingly. Rumble had the stiffer brush, while Frenzy liked the softer brush. According to them, Soundwave used his personal soft brush on the other three.

She smiled slightly as she carefully scrubbed away some build up in her knees. She remembered meeting him at the store, looking for a specific bottle of solvent. He apparently used the same type and when he reached over her to grab one, she summoned up the courage to ask him for help.

It'd been a single brief meeting and they'd simply gone on their ways. A few days later, when her work had slowed and needed some credits to make her rent, she found him online searching for someone to watch his Cassettes. She took the job and he'd paid her extra after Rumble and Frenzy declared they liked her.

She tilted her head back, letting the water wash away the foamy suds. "Soundwave, I could use your help now."

She faintly heard him get up from the berth and smiled slightly, pouring a small amount of more solvent onto the brush. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself. She smiled at him and held out the brush, turning away after he took it.

He stepped closer and started gently washing off her wings, gripping the edge of her wing with his free servo. She held still, relaxing as he washed off the build up between the brackets. He was very good with his servos. Despite his larger servos and blunt digits, he seemingly had no issue getting the brush into the tight joints.

She smiled slightly, glancing over her shoulder as he carefully moved her wing down. "Thank you."

He nodded, guiding the brush between the joints. "You are welcome. Talons?"

She looked down at her claws and smiled slightly. "They could use a touch up, yeah. You wouldn't happen to have a little buffer, would you? I usually use that to sharpen them."

He nodded, gently moving her other wing to brush the opposite side. "Would Cascade mind?"

She tilted her head slightly and looked back at him. "Do you want to do it for me?" He stayed silent, rubbing the brush over a clean joint. She smiled widely when it clicked and looked back down. "I wouldn't mind."

He pulled away to let her rinse off and set the brush down, pulling away. She turned off the solvent and turned on the warm air blasters, stretching out some and letting her plating open up to dry her protoform. She twisted some and sighed happily, glancing over at him.

She lightly pouted at his damp plating and reached out to grab his wrists, gently pulling him closer. "Come dry off."

He allowed her to pull him in the heated air and looked down at her. "Stubborn little Seeker."

She stuck out her glossa at him, recognizing the teasing tone. "Bleh. I'd feel bad if I was the reason you got sick."

He tilted his head slightly. "I do not fall ill."

She rolled her optics, stepping out when she was dry and snagging the buffer off the counter. "Uh huh, and you call me stubborn."

He turned off the air and followed her as she walked to sit on the berth, loosely crossing her legs as she flicked on the small buffer. She started working on her left claws and glanced at him when he knelt down in front of her. For once, she was taller than him, and it was a pit of an odd sight.

He took the buffer from her and gently gripped her servo in his, extending her claws. He started on her claws, guiding it back and forth and occasionally rotating her servo. She smiled slightly and yawned widely, looking out the window. The nightlife of the city was active by now and the stars shined above the lights.

She relaxed as he worked on her servos and felt the creeping threat of recharge. She reset her optics quickly and shook her head, sitting up straight. His bare optics looked into hers and he turned off the buffer, shifting to slide one arm under her legs and guide her onto the berth.

She shook her head slightly and gripped his shoulder, looking up at him. "Soundwave?"

He tilted his head and softly asked, "Yes, Cascade?"

She shifted slightly and softly mumbled, "Can I have a kiss?" He froze and she lightly bit the corner of her lip, glancing away. "Sorry, I just - "

He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her apology. She tightened her grip on his shoulder and pressed closer, slowly guiding him. He slid his arm around her waist and held her closer, following her gentle, silent instructions.

She softly hummed at the soft buzz of comms and he pulled away, frowning. "Apologies; needed for work. Cascade; will stay?"

She smiled slightly and lightly kissed him again. "I'll still be here when you get back."

He gently squeezed her hip and pulled away, pulling the blanket over her. "Will return before you awake."

She nodded and curled up on her side. "Stay safe."

He nodded and gently squeezed her hand before walking out. She sighed happily and smiled widely, pressing her face into the pillow. She giggled softly and hugged part of the blanket, feeling several systems fall into recharge. Her processor soon followed, sending her into a deep, comfortable recharge.

As Soundwave left the building, he had to keep a better grasp on his field. Behind his mask, his lips were curled upwards into a smile. He could do with a few more kisses like that one.


	12. Chapter 12

Soundwave quietly walked in his apartment and ejected Lazerbeak into the darkness. She easily found her way to her perch and folded her wings in, tucking her head down. He folded his visor and mask back as he walked to his suite.

He truly enjoyed being a DJ for the local clubs, but by Primus, did he dislike leaving Cascade just for it. Thankfully he only needed to fill in until the next bot came in for their shift. The extra credits certainly didn't hurt either.

He stood by the wide berth and looked down at Cascade. Frenzy had taken the spot right against her back and Rumble was stretched out in front of her, her arm resting over him. Their fields mingled together neatly, comfort rolling off of them in waves.

Without his visor, he could clearly see their fields and their colors. He was completely honest when he told her that her field was simply not loud like others were, especially when compared to other Seekers. Seekers were notoriously ache-inducing, but not her.

Maybe it was his own bias towards her. She took the time to learn his own emotions and little voice inflections, and even remembered to buy his Cassettes treats and bring them new games. She simply enjoyed spending time with him, perhaps more than he initially realized.

He smiled softly and carefully sat down, glancing down when Ravage's eyes opened. Ravage shifted and tugged the blanket back over his shoulder before settling down, facing away from him. He carefully laid down on his side, moving Rumble closer to Cascade.

The minicon let out a soft noise of complaint, but settled down quietly soon after. Soundwave gently squeezed Cascade's servo, lightly brushing his lips over her freshly and thoroughly cleaned claws. His own servo enveloped hers easily and her claws lightly curled around his digits.

Looking up, he stared into her dimmed purple optics. He softly spoke, "Apologies."

She smiled sleepily and held onto his servo. "It's alright. Everythin' okay at work?"

He nodded, watching and feeling how her EM field reached out to him, attempting to coax his own from his tight grasp. "Yes. Cascade; needs more recharge for adequate energy."

She softly hummed, offlining her optics and sleepily mimicking his speech pattern, "Soundwave; needs more recharge."

He smiled slightly and loosened his EM field, letting it gently mingle with hers, pushing more comfort to her. She easily slipped back into deep recharge and her grip loosened on his servo, her arm drooping across Rumble. He settled down on his side and offlined his optics, following her into recharge for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Soundwave awoke to movement on top of himself and was momentarily confused by the servo on the side of his servo and a weight moving slowly across his waist. He swiftly onlined his optics and looked up to see Cascade frozen above him, one servo planted on his chest and the other hovering in the air for balance as she attempted to climb over him.

He stayed silent and carefully reached up to grip her thin waist. His digits brushed against each other as he lifted her up and turned to set her on her pedes. She gripped his forearms and smiled at him.

Her comms silently reached him. :: Thank you, I was trying to not wake you...::

He tilted his head slightly and sat up, facing her fully. ::By climbing over me?::

She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as her wings twithed. ::Yeah, not my brightest idea. Wanna join me for some quiet morning energon?::

He nodded and stood up as she walked out his suite, following after her. His optics strayed down and he quickly snapped them up when he realized what he was doing. Fresh out of recharge affected everyone, himself included.

She straightened up to grab two big cubes and held them under the dispenser, yawning widely. He grabbed the sweetener for her and glanced down at her. She smiled sleepily up at him and reached for his servo, sliding her claws between his digits.

He smiled softly at her and gently squeezed her servo, taking the filled cube to add in her sweetener. "Cascade; will leave today?"

She nodded, stretching her wings out some. "Yeah, I need to get back. I've got work today, too."

He nodded, letting go of her servo to gently rub along her wing. She hummed softly and he saw her field brighten, unfiltered from his visor or her bothering to reign it in. He took his cube from her when she held it out and rested his servo on her lower back.

"Sit on the balcony?"

She smiled and nodded, holding onto her cube as he walked with her to the balcony, the door sliding open at his silent command. He kept his servo on her lower back and drank his energon, looking out at the morning light.

She rested her head on his arm and smiled softly, sipping her own. "I could get used to a view like this."

He tilted his head slightly, focusing on her. "Cassettes; reported Cascade does have a balcony."

She hummed softly, still staring out at the city. "Yeah, but I don't have a view like this. I've got a lot of taller towers around mine, so I just get a bunch of that for a view. This? This is nice, all open air, not as many fliers around here anyway, so I don't have to worry about them. It's so much nicer than my place."

He nodded, rubbing her back slowly. "Cascade; would like to stay here more?"

She blinked and looked up at him, tilting her head slightly. "Are you asking me to move in?" He nodded, staring silently at her. She smiled slowly, glancing down. "I'd have to find a job around here, then. And move my things."

He gently squeezed her hip. "Cassettes and myself; will assist."

She giggled softly and smiled widely, drinking the last mouthful of her energon. "I'd like that a lot. Kiss before I go?"

He nodded a little too quickly for his own liking and lowered his head to meet her lips with his. A bit of sweetness lingered on her lip, but he found that he liked it quite a bit. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer as she gripped his shoulder.

He slowly pulled away from her and smiled softly. "We will await your call."

She giggled softly and smiled widely, gently squeezing his shoulder. "I'll let you know when I get everything worked out. Goodbye, Soundwave."

He nodded and took her cube as she jumped over the railing, freefalling for a moment before easily twisting into transformation. She hovered briefly before taking off towards her own apartment. He watched until she was out of sight and closed his mask and visor. He decided he would wait to tell the Cassettes the news until she was prepared.


	14. Chapter 14

Cascade softly sighed as she read over the datapad, sipping her energon. Soundwave had sent her a list of open jobs, but she lacked a lot of the skills required. She was honestly tempted to give the waitress jobs at the surrounding clubs an attempt. Working later hours was doable if she got a nap in, and she was already a waitress at a cafe.

She finished off the sweetened low grade and set the cube on the table, sending Soundwave a comm request. He answered almost instantly, as usual, but silently. ::Hey, I found a couple potential jobs, but they're at clubs. Just some waitressing, but I've never been to any of them.::

::I am a DJ at several clubs. Cascade; will be safe.::

She relaxed some, resting her head back. ::Is that where you had to go the other night?::

::Yes. To fill in for a couple hours.::

She smiled, letting her optics offline. ::That was nice of you. Have you told the others about me moving in yet?::

::No. Cassettes; miss Cascade's presence.::

She giggled softly, smiling widely. ::Really? Do only the Cassettes miss my presence or does their host miss me too?::

There was a moment of silence before he quietly responded, ::Yes. Host; would also like more kisses.::

She softly gasped, her smile widening. ::Really, now? I didn't take you for the affectionate type, Soundie.::

::Yes. Cascade; is ready to move?::

She hummed softly. ::I still need to pack my things, but I've got the paperwork to end my rent contract and I can send in my notice tomorrow at work. It's almost the end of the month, so I don't have to worry about losing too many credits. If you're free, you all can come over to help me pack?::

::Cassettes and myself; will assist Cascade tomorrow after given a call.::

::Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow and after we move my stuff over, I'll be sure to give you plenty more kisses.::

::I would like that very much. Berth; will be full again.::

::I miss recharging with you, too. See you tomorrow.::

She ended the link and smiled widely, biting her lip. Her wings fluttered quickly and she hummed a soft tune. Primus, even Soundwave had sounded excited over the comm. Rumble and Frenzy were going to go nuts when they were told.


	15. Chapter 15

Soundwave sat in the transport, his Cassettes in his dock and practically vibrating. He hadn't informed them where they were going yet, but it was rare that he brought all of them. It was simply more convenient to have them in his dock when travelling with them all. Not all bots were particularly courteous of minicons, either.

He'd been keeping his thoughts tightly closed off from them and had only told them that they were visiting Cascade. Their excitement and anticipation was rolling off them in waves, giving him a healthy dose of the same emotions. However, he had his own fair share of excitement lurking inside without their emotions feeding into the bond.

He digitally sent the driver a tip when he stopped outside the familiar tower and stepped out, walking inside. His dock was practically vibrating with them; Rumble and Frenzy being the main sources of barely-contained excitement. The elevator glided up quickly and he could feel how their excitement grew with every number climb.

He walked to her apartment and pressed the chime, walking in when the door slid open at her command. Looking around, he opened his dock and let his Cassettes jump out, transforming and landing on their feet. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw flew to the couch and perched on the back of it, stretching out their wings.

He walked towards her suite and quickly stopped when she turned the corner, a box of datapads stacking in her arms. She let out a loud squeak and he grabbed her forearms, keeping the stack steady. "Soundwave! Hi!"

He let go of her and stepped back. "Cassettes; Cascade is moving out and requires assistance."

Rumble jumped up and grinned up at him. "Really?! Are you moving in with us? Frag yeah!"

She giggled softly and nodded, setting the stack on the table. "I am. I've got all my washing stuff packed up, but it's all in the washracks."

Soundwave nodded and walked to the washracks to grab it as she started packing another box of her datapads. Rumble stood beside her, grin stuck on his face. "Really? Really, really, really?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Uh huh, really, really." She suddenly leaned down, smiling widely as she softened her voice, "A certain host of minicons has been missing my presence in his berth."

Frenzy and Rumble bust out laughing and Soundwave looked down at them as he walked in, boxes in arms. "Washracks and suite packed away."

She smiled at him as she straightened up, closing the box of datapads. "Thanks, I only have a few things left and then we can head out. My rent's ending as soon as I give the all clear and my job already has a replacement."

Soundwave nodded and watched as Ravage wove between her pedes. "Space is prepared for Cascade's belongings."

She nodded, carefully stepping away from Ravage before walking towards the energon dispenser, grabbing the small container of sweeteners and her collection of stirrers. "Thanks. Lemme double check everything and then we can go."

Soundwave trailed after her and slid one servo along her lower back to her hip, watching as her wings twitched upwards. He let his mask slide apart and leaned down to lightly kiss her cheek. She smiled and leaned into him some, fidgeting with the container as she tried to stuff the stirrers inside.

He gently squeezed her servo in his and took the stirrers, angling them to close the lid tightly. He softly asked, "Cascade; would like a kiss?"

She slid her claws between his digits and smiled widely at him. "I would love one."

He smiled slightly and ducked his head down to kiss her, resting his servo on her hip. She easily returned the kiss and leaned more into him, still holding onto his servo. He frowned slightly at soft snickers and pulled back to look at his Cassettes; specifically the giggling twins.

"Cassettes; would like punishment?"

They quickly silenced themselves and scurried out of sight, hiding behind the couch. "Sorry!"

He shook his head and she giggled softly, squeezing his hand. "Tell ya what, when we get me moved in, maybe we can hide away in your suite and lock the door?"

He focused on her and nodded, his field flaring out unexpectedly with arousal before he clamped down on it. "Wonderful idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Cascade sat perched in Soundwave's lap, her wings pointed upwards, her hands on his shoulders, and her lips attached to his. Her glossa slowly slid against his, guiding him to return the deep kiss. He held her hips as he leaned back against the wall, holding her close, and returning the kiss.

They'd helped her unpack and had a small meal together before she made her way to his suite, pulling him by his wrists. Rumble and Frenzy had snickered and giggled, but didn't intrude when the door slid shut and softly locked. She'd guided him to the berth and slid onto his lap before starting the kiss with light pecks and soft touches before it easily evolved into more.

He slowly pulled back to break the kiss and gently squeezed her hips. "Cascade; has to search for a job tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, lightly tracing her claws around his dock. "I know. Thanks for all this, Soundwave. I really appreciate it."

He smiled softly, his vents almost silently clicking on. "Anything for you. Cassettes - "

She pressed her lips to his quickly, silencing him. She pulled away and hummed softly, her optics dimming slightly. "Ah, I don't wanna hear about the Cassettes and what they want. I wanna hear what you think. What goes on in Soundwave's big processor?"

He tilted his head slightly. "I... enjoy your presence greatly."

She smiled softly, still gently tracing along his dock. "I enjoy your presence, too."

He nodded, visible optics glancing around her briefly. "Cascade; is a very pretty, very kind, and understanding Seeker. Electromagnetic field; warm, comforting, welcoming. Fulfills requirements for potential..."

She tilted her head as he trailed off and resting her hands just above the buttons along his waist. "Potential, what?"

He glanced away from her and softly spoke, "Potential Sire or Carrier."

She blinked and leaned back some, sitting on his thighs. "Soundwave..."

He squeezed her hips and shook his head. "Apologies; too sudden. Cascade; would like to return to activities?"

She leaned away when he leaned in for a kiss and pressed a servo to his dock. "Soundwave, I'm truly honored, but I've never... I wouldn't know what to do with a sparkling. I've never even come close to a sparkling. I don't even have many memories of my own creators."

He leaned closer to her. sliding his arms around her waist to hold her even closer. "We will help each other. Cassettes; love Cascade. Potential sparkling; would also love Cascade."

She giggled softly, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead to his, staring directly into his pearly optics. "Let's take our time with sparklings, we've got all the time in the world."

He nodded and smiled softly, sliding a hand up to rub between her wings. "Return to kissing?"

She smiled widely and pressed close, her wings fluttering. "I swear I've got you addicted to kissing."

He held her close, bending his knees to lift her up more to brush his lips against hers. "Cascade; is very addicting."


	17. Chapter 17

Soundwave stood at the DJ table, his fingers easily moving over the variety of dials and scales in front of and on either sides of him. The music playing made the air almost vibrate, a deep bass rythmically thumping. Lazerbeak and Frenzy were a comforting weight in his dock, keeping him grounded as he took in the wide variety of colors of the dancing crowd below his elevated space.

He queued up a couple of songs and let his hands rest on the table, looking over the crowd. Spotting the tips of pointed wings, he zoomed in to focus on Cascade as she made her way through the crowd. A tray was perched on one servo, small, empty cubes clustered together.

He could easily see the tiredness woven into her field, despite her best efforts to keep it hidden. She wasn't used to being so social for an extended period of time and he could see it wearing her down over the past hours. Despite being on her pedes for so long and exhaustion creeping up, she kept serving with a smile.

He sent her a ping and smiled behind his mask when she looked up at him. She smiled wider and made her way to the bar, her wings lightly fluttering. He saw how her wings fluttered slightly and Frenzy gave a happy buzz of excitement.

Cascade took the two cubes of low grade and made her way up to Soundwave's perch, sitting heavily on the stool he rarely used. "Primus, I'm tired."

He knelt down in front of her and took a cube from her. "Cascade; needs a break?"

She shook her head and smiled, sipping from her cube. "No, I'm okay. Only a couple more hours and then we can go home, right?"

He nodded, splitting his mask to lightly kiss her. "Rest. Oil bath; when we return?"

She squeezed his shoulder, tiredness shining through in her field. "I don't think I'll mke it to the tub unless you're up to carrying me. I'm too tired to even transform."

He smiled softly, drinking some of the low grade. "I will carry you home."

She smiled softly and lightly kissed him, squeezing his shoulder. "I love you."

Frenzy gave an excited buzz and Soundwave squeezed her hip. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Soundwave, true to his word, carried Cascade home. Her wings drooped almost pathetically on her back, her arms dangling over his shoulders. His big, warm servos held her under her knees. Frenzy walked beside them, stretching out his limbs as he walked alongside his host.

Soundwave kept a slow pace to not outwalk his Cassette, silently thankful the roads were almost empty. "Cascade; wants that oil bath?"

Her digits curled slowly against his dock, catching under the open dock. Lazerbeak was perched on the open door, wings wide open. "I would love that oil bath. Will you join me?"

He nodded, gently squeezing her knees. Frenzy looked up at them and smiled. "You'll like it a lot, Carrier. I'll keep Rumble distracted so he won't bother you!"

Soundwave nodded and Cascade smiled sleepily. "Thanks, Frenzy. Tomorrow we can play a game together."

Frenzy grinned, his visor brightening. "Awesome! Thanks, Cascade!"

She giggled softly and Soundwave walked inside the building. Lazerbeak slipped off his open dock and circled around, Soundwave closing the dock. Lazerbeak perched on the railing inside of the elevator, Soundwave hitting the button for their floor. Frenzy leaned back against the wall and yawned widely, offlining his optics as he relaxed.

Cascade smiled sleepily and tightened her grip when Soundwave knelt down, offering a servo to Frenzy. Frenzy shook his head stubbornly, but didn't protest when Soundwave gently picked him up, carefully cradling him in his arm. She smiled softly and reached down to gently pet Frenzy's helm.

Frenzy mumbled incoherently and settled down, easily falling into recharge as the elevator stopped. Soundwave stepped out and Lazerbeak easily followed, gliding beside him. Cascade tightened her grip on Soundwave's shoulder and he carefully slid his arm under her aft, supporting most of her weight.

She lightly kissed his neck and smiled, holding onto him as he walked inside the apartment. The tv was on, but the room was otherwise dark. Lazerbeak did a circle around the room and landed on her perch beside Buzzsaw, tucking her head down against his.

Ravage sat up on the couch, red optics glowing. He licked his sharpened claws and twitched his ears, tilting his head and looking down. Soundwave stepped closer and followed the feline's optics, spotting Rumble stretched out on the couch under the heavy blanket.

Cascade cooed softly and Soundwave set Frenzy down on the couch near Rumble, gently tugging the blanket to cover him as well. Soundwave moved the bowl of energon treats from the cushion, setting it on the low table, before turning off the tv. Cascade glanced around and held onto his shoulder, staying quiet as he walked to his suite.

He tightened his grip on her when she shifted to move off him and walked to his washracks, shifting to set her on the side of the tub. She smiled at him and loosely gripped the edge of the tub as he reached past her to start the stream of oil. He knelt down in front of her and gently cupped her face, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks.

She smiled softly and gently squeezed his wrists, letting her optics offline. "I don't know if I can keep that up every night."

He shook his head and let his mask and visor slide away. "Cascade; does not work every night."

She tilted her head slightly in his servos, letting her lips brush against his palm as she mumbled, "I need to make a good impression, I'm only on trial right now."

He lightly pressed his forehead to hers, coaxing his field to her. As he guided comfort to her, he mumbled, "Cascade; will earn job and will provide assistance." He paused for a moment before continuing, "You are a very good waitress. The clubs are all connected; where I go, you will go. I will always be with you."

She smiled softly and onlined her optics, staring into his. "I love you, Soundwave."

He smiled softly in return and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I love you."

She slowly slid her arms around his neck and he gently picked her up with one arm, sliding the other under her aft. She leaned into him and he stepped into the tub, slowly sinking down. He settled back once he sat fully and turned off the stream.

She softly moaned as she was submerged in the hot oil and let her plating flare out, her wings dipping down. She rested her helm on his shoulder and offlined her optics again. He cupped some oil in his palm and poured it over her shoulders, watching as it dribbled down betweeen the loose plates and repeated the motion across the back of her neck and the base of her wings.

He spread his legs and let her sink down until her shoulders were submerged, her wings fully under the oil. He kept one arm around her waist, sliding his servo up to massage between her wings. She softly moaned, going limp against him.

He continued gently massaging the base of her wings, dipping his digits into the spread plating to rub at the joints. He could see her field dimming, wavering with the threat of recharge. He simply continued his massage on her, letting his digits dip between plating to massage tired brackets until she eventually gave in to recharge.

He pressed his lips to the side of her helm, holding her close. He decided, he liked the oil bath and should've used it sooner. The next time he used it would be with her, however. Anytime he used it would be with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Cascade smiled as she made her way through the dancing crowd, tray of remaining high grade shots perched on her servo. She'd gotten more accustomed to the tiring interactions and keeping her wings perked up over time and her trial was slowly coming to a close. Just a few more nights and she'd be set. Soundwave had repeatedly assured her of that.

She spared a glance up at his loft, a genuine smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't see him thanks to the bright lights, but she could feel his eyes on her. He always kept an optic on her, watching her. Buzzsaw was perched up in the rafters, occasionally moving when she had to move from one section to another.

It was a particularly busy night and she wasn't even halfway through her shift when her wriststruts started aching with a dull throb. She'd adjusted her hold on the tray and swapped servos whenever the ache turned into a stabbing pain, but kept serving with a smile. Just a few more nights and she would be set, she silently repeated.

She made her way to the bar and grabbed a fresh tray, glancing at the holographic number on it before making her way to the designated table. She smiled politely at the large mechs and set down their drinks, ignoring the sharp jab in her wrist.

One focused on her with bright yellow optics, asking, "Ain't you the DJ's femme?"

She glanced up and nodded, placing the empty glasses on the tray. "I am."

He gave her a grin and leaned closer, plating flaring out. "Why don't you join us for the rest of the night, have some fun with some real mechs rather than that drone?"

She frowned at him, picking up her tray. "I'm quite happy with him. If you'll excuse me, I have other bots to serve."

She turned to walk away and squeaked when a servo openly groped her aft, her wings jerking upright. They laughed when she quickly turned to them with a sharp glare, reigning her field in before it could lash out.

The sharp pain in her wrists grew and her optics widened when her servos fell limp, the tray falling to the floor and the fragile glasses shattering. She faintly noticed the mechs burst out into laughter behind her and dropped to her knees, pushing the glass uselessly and trying to scoop it into a smaller pile.

Her spark sank to her tanks as her servos refused to respond and static burst out of her vocalizer, her optics trembling. The music continued its' repetitive beat and her wings dropped when another server gently looped his arm around her, pulling her up. "I got this, go to Soundwave, Cascade. Go get fixed up, you've been doing a great job and I'll be sure to let boss know exactly what happened."

She nodded slightly and tucked her servos close to her chest, walking as quickly as she could through towards Soundwave's loft. He was already at the bottom of the stairs and making his way to her, Buzzsaw on his shoulder. He looped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards the back, guiding her through to the employee entrance.

She finally let out a choked sob, her plating rattling as he motioned for her to sit on the steps. She sat down and he knelt in front of her, gently wrapping his servos around her limp wrists and pulling them away from her chest. He rubbed his thumbs along the joints and took her servo in his, guiding her to curl her digits before letting them go and almost immediately uncurling on their own.

She sobbed again and ducked her head down. "I can't feel them. I can't feel my servos. I can't feel my hands!"

He gently squeezed her forearms and stood up, easily scooping her into his arms. "Cascade; remember to breathe. Repair clinic; still open."

She nodded slightly and tucked her limp servos to her torso, her wings drooped over his arm. He carefully held her to let his dock open slightly and Frenzy jumped out, transforming and landing in her lap.

Frenzy did a short stretch and gently picked up one of her servos. "It looks like the hydraulics burst under all that steady build up of pressure."

She rested her head on Soundwave's arm as he walked steadily through the streets. Her voice tembled, "I'm... I've been doing so good..."

Frenzy nodded, reaching to squeeze her forearm. "Don't worry, you got the job! If you don't, well, me and Rumble can give the boss a visit."

Soundwave looked down at him, but she giggled softly. "Baccarat said he'll tell the boss about that mech that..."

Frenzy frowned, his visor darkening and his grip on her forearm tightening. "What mech? Buzzbrain, what happened?"

Buzzsaw hissed at him, wings puffing outward. Frenzy gave him a middle digit and Soundwave snapped, "Frenzy; silence. Buzzsaw could not have stopped anything. Cascade; was violated by stranger before servos gave out. Buzzsaw recorded event and will send recording to superiors."

Frenzy grumbled softly, but carefully moved to lay back against her chest, tugging her limp servos over himself. She smiled slightly and slowly relaxed, plating slowly settling as she steadily calmed down.


	20. Chapter 20

Cascade sat on the stiff medical berth, her servos resting on her lap. Frenzy and Buzzsaw flanked her and Soundwave stood off to the side, well out of the way. Her wings were angled down, their tips brushing against the berth and her optics flickered between the mildly informative holograms scattered on the walls.

As she was reading over one about denta health, the doctor strolled in. "So, what seems to be the problem? Something about servos malfunctioning?"

She nodded and awkwardly held them out, trying not to stare too openly at his shiny red finish. "I was holding a serving tray with some empty glasses and they just gave out. They were throbbing a bit, but I just thought the struts were tired.'

He hummed softly, gently lifting one of her servos and rotating it, one claw pressed into the wrist. "That's part of the problem. I take it you're not used to carrying so many trays?"

She shook her head and Frenzy piped up, "The hydraulics burst! See, there's a bit of fluid on your digit. It kinda leaked on me the way over."

She gave him an apologetic look as her wings twitched and the doctor nodded, rubbing a bit of the fluid between his digits. "Ah, an easy fix, just a few burst seals on the cylinders. I can give you a replacement now or you can get some better replacements and come back tomorrow. Personally, I'd get a bit more than seals to prevent any future failures."

She nodded slowly and glanced over at Soundwave. "I... I don't wanna do this again."

The doctor lightly clapped, stepping back. "I have a morning slot open and we can get you on the highway to recovery then."

She smiled slightly at him. "Thank you. I'll survive one night without my servos."

He nodded and spun on his heel, strolling out. "The front desk will give you the time for the appointment, see you tomorrow for those repairs!"

She nodded and Soundwave finally moved, stepping in front of her to rest his servos over hers. Frenzy stretched out and yawned widely, softly groaning as he stretched his arms above his helm. "Pretty sure no shops are open this late. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow!"

She nodded and carefully hopped off the berth, Soundwave's servos moving to rest on her hips. "Yeah, I'll be okay, it's just one night."

Soundwave gently squeezed her hips and opened his dock, Frenzy and Buzzsaw both jumped and transformed, the dock closing after they settled. He slid his arm around her waist and walked her out.

It was a quiet walk home. She made several attempts at conversation, but whenever she went to move her servos, she trailed off into silence. He rubbed between her drooped wings, gently nudging his mask against the side of her helm.

He released Frenzy and Buzzsaw after they walked inside and let her go, motioning her to their suite. She quietly walked past Rumble and stepped over Ravage, her optics on the floor. He prepared their energon cubes and looked down when Rumble walked over to him.

"Carrier? Is Cascade okay?" The minicon sounded genuinely concerned for the first time in a long time.

Soundwave nodded, adding a little extra sweetener to hers. "Cascade; malfunctioning servos. Frenzy; will share what happened."

Soundwave carried the cubes to their suite, commanding the door to shut behind himself. The lights flickered on to a dim glow and he walked over to sit on the berth beside Cascade. She stared sadly at her limp servos, her optics dimmed.

He slid his mask off and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Nightly energon and recharge."

She nodded slightly and lifted her servo to grab her cube. A soft burst of static emitted from her vocalizer and she pressed her face against his arm, offlining her optics.

His spark gave a sad twist and he carefully leaned past her to set his cube on the nightstand. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her partially into his lap, his arm slotting between her wings. He held up the cube to her lips and tipped it back slowly.

She slowly sipped it, her optics still off as she drank. He stayed silent, keeping it tilted to a slow stream. Pain and sadness radiated off of her. He didn't let his visor slide away, he simply didn't want to see how sad her field looked without the filter.

Eventually the cube was empty and she licked her lips, letting out a soft sigh. She pressed her helm against his shoulder and slowly onlined her optics, glancing up at him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. No apologies."

She nodded slightly, pressing closer to him. "One night. Just, one night."

He nodded, leaning down to lightly kiss her. "Cascade; will be okay."

She smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss him back. He cradled the back of her helm in one servo, the other sliding around her waist to pull her more into his lap. She tasted like more sweetness than usual, but he found that he didn't mind.

He'd never mind taking care of her if it meant she was still with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Cascade sat tiredly in front of Knock Out, her servos bared to him. He easily replaced parts, her plating sitting to the side on the table. She yawned widely and frowned when one of her digits twitched, eyeing it closely.

He hummed softly, carefully sliding a seal into place. "Almost finished and we can get that pretty plating back on you."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. Soundwave will be happy."

He nodded. "I'm sure he will be. How is dear Soundwave and all his spawn? Still causing trouble?"

She giggled softly. "Yeah, Rumble and Frenzy have been very well-behaved. At least for me."

He smiled, carefully moving her digits and watching the inner parts move. "That's a relief. Can you feel that?"

She nodded. "A little. I think I can move them on my own now."

He grabbed the plating and started reattaching it. "Strain them too long and you'll be right back here. You're getting a doctors excuse from work for at least three weeks."

She glanced down and nodded, her wings tipping downwards. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll just have to work them back up to full strength?"

He nodded, giving the plates gentle tugs. "Everything's back in order. Now, rest and minimal work. No real work until they're fully healed."

She nodded and took the data stick he offered her. "Thanks. I'll be sure to be gentle."

He waved her out and she smiled slightly as she followed the exit signs out. Soundwave stood up from his waiting chair and walked over to her, gently taking her servos in his. He gently rotated them and she slowly curled her digits around his, her digits trembling ever so slightly.

He pressed his forehead to hers, gently squeezing her servos. "Return home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. This is my doctor's note so I don't have to go to work for three weeks. I have to take it easy until then and work my way back."

He nodded, sliding his arm around her waist to guide her out. "Cassettes; will help."

She smiled slightly, resting her head on his arm as they walked back. "I know they will. And, you will to, of course."

He stiffened slightly and gently squeezed her hip. "I must leave again. I apologize."

She shifted and nodded slightly. "It's okay. How long will you be gone?"

He rubbed his thumb against her hip slowly, looking down at her. "Only a few days. Short trip."

She nodded, lightly patted his hand on her hip. "That's okay. Another sattelite need your expertise?"

He nodded, pessing the button on the elevator. "Correct. Shockwave; does not trust others to fix it properly."

She smiled slightly, tucking her face against the side of his chest. "You should bring me one day to meet your friends."

He shook his head, rubbing her side slowly. "Shockwave; not friendly."

She relaxed more into him and yawned widely. "You weren't either at first. Kinda scared me, all big and silent and just staring."

He shifted and easily scooped her into his arms, holding her close. "Cascade; was still a stranger. Rest; I leave in the morning."

She yawned again and reached up to loosely grip his shoulder. "Stay with me."

He nodded, walking into the quiet apartment. "Of course."


	22. Chapter 22

Cascade carefully lifted her small cube to her lips, sipping it. She'd been using the smaller cubes that the Cassette's used at Soundwave's request. She could use the bigger cubes, but only if she filled them less than half and used both servos.

She easily finished the small cube and hummed softly, glancing over when she heard the familiar thud of Frenzy jumping down from the counter. He groaned loudly and walked over, hopping up on the couch and laying against her leg. She smiled down at him and gently pet his helm, his visor flicking off. "What's wrong?"

He softly huffed, relaxing under her gentle touch. "We're out of the good snacks, Rumble ate them all."

Rumble glared at his brother from his lounging in Soundwave's chair. "Did not! You ate the last of the puffs!"

Frenzy quickly sat up, turning and pointing at him. "Well, you ate the copper sprinkles when Carrier was out! I saw you!"

Cascade rested a servo on his back. "Calm down, we can go to the store. I could use the exercise, I haven't been out in a while."

Rumble softly huffed and hopped down. "Yeah, but Frenzy totally snuck copper sprinkles."

She set her cube on the table, standing up. "It doesn't matter who ate what, we'll pick up more. Do you want anything, Ravage?"

Ravage onlined a single optic to stare up at her and flicked his tail. Frenzy patted Cascade's leg, nudging her some. "Let's go. We'll get the birdbrains something, too."

She smiled down at him and Rumble reached up to grab the end of her digit. "That sounds good. I think I saw a store not far from here."

Frenzy nodded, resting a servo on her leg as they walked out. "There is, they've got the good sweetener too, I know you're almost out."

She nodded, carefully pressing the ground floor button. "Yeah. I've got more than enough credits to get a bunch this time."

He grinned up at her and Rumble gave her digit a squeeze. "Frag yeah! We can get all the good stuff. We'll even get some stuff Carrier likes."

She smiled and gave the top of his helm a light pat, walking out the elevator. It was a short trip to the store and she snagged a small cart, carefully helping Rumble climb into it. Frenzy walked beside her, one servo resting on her leg as they walked.

Rumble leaned out the cart, reaching for a bag of puffed energon. She carefully moved the cart closer and smiled slightly. "Be careful, Rumble."

He snagged a bag and nodded quickly. "I got it!"

She smiled slightly and reached up for another bag. "Oh, these are really good. I haven't had them in forever."

Frenzy grinned widely, bouncing on his pedes. "We should get some treats that Carrier likes! C'mon!"

She nodded and waited for Rumble to sit back in the cart before following Frenzy's nudges. "I'm coming, don't go so fast."

Frenzy quickly stopped when a large mech stepped in front of him and bumped into the large pede. "Hey! Watch where you're going, slagger!"

The mech's eight optics narrowed and Cascade quickly stepped forward, smiling sweetly as she held up her servos. "I'm sorry, I told him to slow down."

Frenzy huffed, standing his ground. The mech focused on Cascade and nodded curtly. "Should keep a closer eye on your sparklings, femme."

She nodded, gently nudging Frenzy back some. "I will. Sorry, again." He nodded and walked away. She knelt down and smiled at Frenzy. "You okay?"

He huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm fine, he didn't watch where he put his big ugly pede! You didnt need to apologize."

She tilted her head, gently patting his shoulder. "It's not a big deal, Frenzy. C'mon, let's get some high grade. I have this one recipe I want you to try, Rumble. It's really sweet."

Rumble grinned widely, leaning down to offer Frenzy a servo and pull him into the cart beside him. "Let's do it!"

She smiled and pushed the cart forward, heading towards the high grade aisle. A bit of searching and she found what she needed for the recipe, along with a few other things. Soundwave had the dispenser refilled before he left, so they only needed to get snacks and whatever else they wanted. She paid for the items and Rumble and Frenzy carried most of the bags, leaving her to carry the bottles of high grade back to the apartment.

Cascade prepared the small cubes, carefully measuring out the sweetened additives and mixing it with the flavored high grade. She put the bottle in the cooler part of the dispenser, gathering up the cubes. Her servos trembled ever so slightly, but she easily held them as she walked to the living room, sitting on the couch between Rumble and Frenzy.

They took their offered cubes, Rumble pressing play on the movie. "This one's from Earth, this Sire lost his femling and is gonna rescue her by kicking everyone's aft!"

She propped her pedes up on the table, sipping her cube and relaxing back. "That sounds... interesting."

Frenzy nodded quickly and drank a mouthful, relaxing back. Ravage stretched out and jumped up into her lap, settling down and resting his helm on her thigh, staring boredly at the tv. Cascade smiled softly and gently scratched between his ears, focusing on the movie.


	23. Chapter 23

Cascade slowly onlined her optics as she came out of recharge, a wide yawn stretching her intake. She slowly sat up and looked around slowly, noticing soft light creeping in the suite. She carefully moved over Rumble and slid her wing out from under Frenzy, lightly fluttering them.

She lightly patted Ravage's head as she passed by and quietly walked out the suite, walking towards the light in the kitchen. She smiled sleepily at Soundwave as he turned to face her and he visibly relaxed, reaching out to slide his arm around her waist. A small bundle was on the counter and she leaned into his side, her wings twitching upwards and spreading out.

He rubbed her back and lightly kissed her temple, motioning to the bundle. "New Cassette; Ratbat. Ratbat; Cascade."

She looked down as the bundle squirmed and a small, pink face peeked out. Bright, yellow optics shined at her and she smiled softly, lightly wiggling her digits at him. "Nice to meet you, Ratbat."

He wiggled some, spreading out his wings on the counter and looking up at her. "Hi..."

She slowly moved her servo closer and gently pet the top of his helm with her digits. "How did Soundwave find you?"

Soundwave gently rubbed between her wings as she looked over the welded patches on his wings. "Ratbat; crashed into satellite and sustained severe damage."

Ratbat relaxed as she continued to pet him and chittered softly, yawning widely. "Safe..."

She nodded and moved her servo when Soundwave gently picked up Ratbat. "You're gonna be well taken care of, Ratbat."

Soundwave carried Ratbat to his chair and set him down, tucking the blanket over him. "Apologies; for waking Cascade."

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "It's alright, I'm glad you're home. Let's go to berth."

He nodded and leaned down to lightly kiss her, holding her waist. She loosely hugged his shoulders and he picked her up, walking to the suite. He carefully moved Rumble closer to his brother and laid down on his back, holding her close. She tucked her face into his neck and yawned widely, her wings resting down against her back.

He gently rubbed between them, lightly kissing the side of her helm. "Rest."

She smiled sleepily and lightly kissed an exposed cable. "Glad to have you home again."

He nodded and dipped his digits down to massage between her joints. She easily slipped into recharge, her servos resting on his shoulders. He smiled softly and rested his helm on the pillow, keeping a hold on her waist as he followed her lead.


	24. Chapter 24

Soundwave carefully welded a new perching limb onto the metal tree in the corner of the living room as Cascade gently played with Ratbat. She was showing him some games she'd gotten from Earth, just simple ones with minimal rules. Ratbat had easily taken to her, clinging to her, and insisting he sleep with her.

Ratbat was chattier than Soundwave anticipated. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage were near silent and he expected Ratbat to be the same, but no. Ratbat loved talking to Cascade, asking endless questions, and hooking his little fingers in the edges of her plating when she got up.

Soundwave wiped off the new base and gave it an experimental tug before putting his tools away. Lazerbeak swiftly returned to her top perch, dull claws curling around it. He lightly patted the top of her head, making a mental note to give her and Buzzsaw both a talon check.

Cascade giggled softly, carefully putting together the standing game. "Okay, this one's really easy. All you have to do is line up four of your pieces. They can be horizontal, vertical, or diagonal, but they have to be in order."

Ratbat nodded, carefully gathering up the red pieces. "I want red!"

She smiled and nodded, glancing up at Soundwave as he passed by her to put his tools away. "Sounds good. Do you want to go first?"

He shook his head. "No, you go first."

She slid her black pieces closer and picked one up to slide it into a slot. "Alright, your turn. Put one piece anywhere."

Soundwave refilled his cube and sat beside her on the couch, sliding his arm around her waist. "Cascade; is predictable."

She lightly pouted at him, poking his arm. "You just think five steps ahead. I live in the moment."

He kissed her cheek, squeezing her hip gently. Ratbat chittered softly, dropping a piece in. "Cascade's turn!"

She focused back on him and smiled, snagging a piece to slide in. "I'm paying attention, I promise."

Soundwave gently rubbed her hip with his digits, drinking his energon and watching them play. He could faintly hear Rumble and Frenzy in their room, teasing Ravage as he hid in a vent out of their reach. As long as Ravage wasn't sneaking into others' apartment, there was no concern to be had. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak were on their perch, relaxing and watching with sharp optics.

He could get used to this.


	25. Chapter 25

Soundwave came out of recharge late in the night to a wing smacking into his face. He narrowed his optics and carefully moved it, sitting up some to stare down at Ratbat.

This, he couldn't get used to.

Ratbat almost always wiggled his way into Cascade's arms. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. Rumble or Frenzy often slept between them, but they didn't squirm in their recharge. They got comfortable, fell into recharge, and hardly moved until morning.

Ratbat? Ratbat moved a lot. Cascade often shifted in her recharge, but not to this extent.

It was becoming increasingly common for Ratbat to force him out of recharge with a sharp claw against his bare face or a wing thumping against his mask. At first, he simply moved the offending wing aside or turned his helm away. That was several nights ago, now he was simply irritated with the winged minicon.

Rumble and Frenzy had also been getting irritated with Ratbat. Since Ratbat liked to stretch out, Cascade was pushed closer to the wall to give his wings space to stretch out. Only one of them comfortably fit between her wings (which had been forced to angle downwards to avoid crunching against the wall) and they'd decided to return to their own suite to avoid fighting over cuddling with her.

Soundwave checked his internal chronometer and bit back a groan at the hour. If he didn't go back into recharge soon, he wouldn't function adequately at work.

He eyed Ratbat a bit longer and slowly laid back down, turning to lay on his side and face away from him. Cascade continued to allow Ratbat into their berth and Soundwave missed holding her close. Even when one of the twins laid between them, she was still close enough to keep a servo on her or holding her own servo.

Hopefully, Ratbat would settle into his own nest in the next few cycles. If not, he would speak to Cascade about it. They would work this out.


	26. Chapter 26

Soundwave jerked out of recharge to yet another claw to his bare face, this one dragging against the deep scar along his lips. He glared down at Ratbat and scooped him into his servos, standing up quickly. The minicon squeaked softly and flailed as he woke up.

Cascade sat up as Soundwave walked to the minocon's room and mumbled incoherently, Ravage sliding up through the blankets to rub his helm against her arm. She lightly patted his helm and slid off the berth, hearing louder squeaks and chitters from Ratbat. She quickly walked after Soundwave and saw him struggling to hold Ratbat in his servos, a scowl deep on his face and energon dripping from his upper lip scar.

She grabbed his arm and frowned up at him as he focused on her. "Soundwave, what's wrong?"

Soundwave took a deep invent and loosened his grip on Ratbat, the minicon swiftly dropping from his servos to fly into the dark living room, hiding under the table. "Ratbat; has been disturbing my recharge. Ratbat; has been keeping Rumble and Frenzy from recharging with us. Ratbat; has been keeping Cascade out of reach at night. Ratbat; has been stealing Cascade's attention."

She stared up at him, processor trying to catch up. "You... you're jealous of Ratbat now?"

He huffed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to their suite. She stumbled after him and faintly noticed Ravage slipping out, just a shadow in the darkness. He silently commanded the door to lock shut and the lights to come on to a dim glow, guiding her to sit on the berth while he paced in front of her.

She watched him and rubbed her temples, letting her optics offline. "Soundwave..."

He turned to her and dropped to his knees, hugging her waist. "Was planning on speaking with you soon, but Ratbat woke me too many times tonight."

She rubbed his shoulders and nodded slowly. "Has Ratbat really thrown such a wrench in our recharge habits?"

He huffed, pressing his face against her ventral plating. "Yes. Rumble and Frenzy; do not comfortably fit. I cannot hold you. Ratbat; not suited for cuddling."

She smiled sleepily, hunching over him to loosely hug him upside down. "Primus, Soundwave, why didn't you say something sooner? I could've asked Ratbat to sleep in his own nest or join Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw."

He lazily rubbed her lower back, relaxing as her sharp digits traced mindlessly across the glass of his dock. "Cascade; seems to enjoy Ratbat's presence in bed."

She hummed softly, pressing a light kiss to the back of his shoulder plating. "I do, but I do miss cuddling with you, too. How about we just recharge together by ourselves for a couple nights? No Cassettes, not even Ravage. Just me and you and no space between us."

He nodded slightly. "Yes. No Cassettes; only Cascade."

She smiled and sat up, gently cupping his jaw to pull him up into a light kiss. "Let's talk to Ratbat first. I think you scared him."

He let out a soft sigh, but nodded, gently squeezing her hips. "Thank you."

She smiled softly, which was broken by a wide yawn. He chuckled softly, earning a small slap to his shoulder. He lightly kissed her again, holding her hips. A few nights with her alone would be absolutely wonderous.


	27. Chapter 27

Soundwave had encountered a new problem with kicking the Cassettes out of their suite. Cascade was eternally the best berth-partner he'd ever had, there was no complaints about recharging beside her. She was easy to hold, comfortably warm, and didn't move often.

The problem was; there was no one to put space between them. She cuddled as close to him as possible, holding onto him with her digits holding onto his back plating. Her digits often hooked under an edge and her long claws would rub against hidden sensor nodes. Which were much more sensitive than he realized.

She often hooked a leg around his waist, too. Which meant he was all too aware for every shift and movement her hips made. Pairing that with her claws rubbing hidden nodes, well, simply put, he woke up with a light charge coarsing through his protoform and an uncomfortable heat behind his interface panelling.

Thankfully, she was usually in deep enough recharge to not notice when he pulled free to duck in the washracks. Some shame had crept into the back of his processor as it happened repeatedly; the last time he felt that way was so long ago and had ended in severe failure, he squashed that emotion.

However, Cascade had brought many emotions he'd squashed back to the forefront of his processor. The love he felt for her was vastly different than from his Cassettes, as was the care he felt towards her. She made him happy in ways he didn't dare to entertain before meeting her and his spark practically sang whenever she gave him that sweet, soft smile.

Now, she was unintentionally making his frame run hotter. She was simply sipping some of her sweetened high grade with little flecks of copper sprinkles. The copper lingered on her lips, despite her best attempts to lick them away, and gave them an almost sparkly appeal.

He shifted slightly on the berth, trying to focus on the datapad in hand. Her pedes were in his lap as she leaned back against the piled up pillows, sipping her drink and reading her own datapad. It was dark outside and while he didn't have work tomorrow, he rarely stayed up late.

She sipped another mouthful, her servo easily holding the cube. Her servos were back to normal and he'd helped her by carefully stacking cubes onto a tray. When she held it up for several long minutes without a single ache, he was convinced she was back to normal. He was happy to have her back to full health, but that meant her time off was ending soon and he wouldn't be coming home to a pretty Seeker in his berth anymore.

He softly sighed and set down his datapad, staring as she tried to lick off the copper sprinkles from her lips. She blinked at him and tilted her head slightly, her glossa sliding back into her intake. Shiny copper decorated her lips and he finally moved.

She stared as he moved onto his knees and let him take her cube and datapad, setting both on the small table. She loosely hugged his shoulders and he gripped her hips, pulling her close. She leaned in, expecting a kiss, and stilled when his glossa slid out to lick over her lips.

He kept his optics off as he gave small, light licks over her lips. The copper was sweetened from her drink, but he found himself wanting more of it. He pulled her closer, noticing her leg sliding over his hip.

Her claws slipped under a plate to rub against a few nodes and her lips parted slightly, giving him access to the inside of her intake. A soft moan escaped his vocalizer as he tasted pure sweetness. Personal taste be damned, whenever she tasted this sweet, he couldn't get enough of it.

He slid one servo along her thigh, pressing his hips to hers. She moaned softly as she felt the heat radiate off him, sliding her glossa against his.

He pressed close and tightened his grip, hearing a soft gasp from her and faintly tasting energon. He quickly pulled back and looked down at her, gripping her chin between his digits to peer at her intake. A small cut was on her lower lip and he could faintly taste the energon in his intake.

He quickly pulled away from her, his mask practically slamming into place. He vented heavily, his plating still running hot as he backed away from the berth. His voice crackled with static, "Apologies."

She frowned slightly and he stared at the energon staining her lips. He could still taste her energon in his mouth. "Soundwave, it's okay, calm down. Let's talk this out."

He shook his head slightly and quickly walked out, making a beeline for the door out. He could hear her quickly follow him and quickened his pace, commanding the door to lock behind himself. Taking the stairs down, he ignored the mocking voice in his processor as he fled.

He could still taste her energon.


	28. Chapter 28

Cascade flew through the city, her scanners on high alert and Rumble in her cockpit. She'd been flying for hours, ignoring how her turbines ached and how the sun had begun creeping up over the horizon. Apparently, when Soundwave decided he didn't want to be found, he simply wouldn't be found.

She straightened when her wing began to dip down and felt Rumble rub the controls. "Cascade, let's go home. You need energon and recharge."

She slowly circled a building. "I'm fine."

He softly huffed and stomped his pede. "Cascade! Stop! Soundwave doesn't want to be found!"

She let out a choked sob, rattling slightly as she started her descent to the ground. "Why? Why did he run away?"

He frowned, gently rubbing the controls again. "It's a long story. Carrier had a tough life before meeting us."

She carefully landed on an empty street and opened her cockpit, letting him out before transforming. They made their way over to a bench and she helped him up onto it, pressing the button for a transport. "We've got time."

He rested his servo on hers, rubbing her digits slowly. "Carrier's Carrier didn't just scar him for the sharp denta and weird optics. Carrier's always been really good at reading fields. Like, he doesn't just feel them and understand the emotions, he can see them, even manipulate them with his own field sometimes. He can even read thoughts when he puts his mind to it, which led to a lot of accidentally getting into trouble with his Carrier."

She frowned, staring down at the ground. "Is that how he always knows before you and Frenzy start fighting?"

He nodded, still tracing along the joints of her claws. "Yeah, it's a bit easier for him to read our thoughts since we're his Cassettes. He can get a pretty good grasp of what others are thinking, too, it just takes him a bit more effort. Anyway, he would read his Carrier's thoughts and respond without realizing what he was doing. He wouldn't realize it until he got an opticfull of angry field. He kept getting punished for it, but never meant to do it. He kinda just... gave up on speaking to anyone after that. He was old enough to take care of himself when the scarring happened. Apparently his Carrier came home on some routers and got all pissed off and took it out on him. He just left after that, went to go take care of himself."

She wiped at her optic, rubbing away the fluid that gathered. "Primus... that's fucking awful."

He hugged her servo close, his own servos trembling slightly as they gripped her claws. "Ravage was the first one he found, digging through scraps. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw were both abused and tossed out on the streets, left to fend for themselves. Me and Frenzy were strung out on routers, part of a fighting ring. We lost a nasty match and got tossed out for scrap..."

She shifted closer as he went quiet and gently hugged him. "It's okay, you're all okay now."

He leaned into her and softly mumbled, "Frenzy was half gray when Ravage found us. Soundwave spent so much time getting us back together and healthy. Primus, getting off those routers had been Pit. Soundwave genuinely showed us all care he never got and we decided to become his Cassettes. A few reformats later and we're all sorta family now."

She nodded and picked him up when the transport stopped in front of the bench. She slid in the back and told the driver the address before rolling up the privacy window. "What does that have to do with him running away? We were just kissing and then his denta kinda cut my lip, but it wasn't serious. I've never seen him so... so scared."

He leaned into her side, tracing a split in the seams of the seat. "After a while, we convinced him to try and find someone to date. He met this one Racer, all sleek and pure black. Was a model or somethin', always getting the hottest new upgrade. Anyway, as soon as Soundwave revealed his optics and intake, it'd been Primus knows how long, and the Racer got pissed. Lashed out, accused Soundwave of lying to him, hidin' the truth, whatever. If you think Soundwave was quiet when you first met him, he might as well have muted himself thanks to that piece of slag."

She curled her claws against the seat, her field flaring out before she reeled it in. "Primus... that's fucking awful. No wonder he looked so scared when he showed me. How can someone be so cruel?"

He shrugged, lightly punching the seat to stir up a bit of dirt. "Frag if I know. Seeing him unmasked in front of you had been so surprising, me and Frenzy thought we were sharing a good defrag, but nah. Soundwave's just... so scared of losing you. He really loves you and we can feel it, he's never been this happy and he doesn't want to risk anything. He's so torn right now. He blocked us off, but we can still feel how fraggin' scared he is."

She nodded slightly, hugging him close. "Can you... can you let him know that I'm scared too? I miss him and I just want him home so we can fix this. I just wanna talk to him."

He hugged her, gripping her plating tightly. "I'll do my best to relay the message. Thank you for staying. Soundwave just doesn't know what to do with all these emotions and how to react to them."

She smiled slightly, glancing out the window. "I'll do my best to help him."


	29. Chapter 29

Cascade showered off quietly, rubbing off a few scuff marks from work. It was a common occurrence anyway and the current replacement DJ was more accustomed to playing more bass-heavy music that got the crowd more rowdy than usual, so more scuffs and dings were increasingly common. It wasn't like Soundwave, who knew when to let the music tone down intermittenly to let people rest.

She turned to rinse off and softly sighed, turning off the solvent. Soundwave was still gone. It might've only been a couple days, but it was still too long. She missed him. The others missed him, too. They all missed him.

She let herself dry off under the blasts of hot air and stepped out, quietly walking to the living room. Rumble and Frenzy were already asleep with Ravage sprawled across the pillows. Lazerbeak had taken the foot of the bed with Buzzsaw and Ratbat between them. It was a small mercy that she was much shorter than Soundwave, which gave them more space at the foot of the berth.

She got herself a bottle of high grade and poured a healthy amount into a cube before adding her sweetener. She quietly made her way to the balcony, sitting down at the edge.

She sipped her drink, offlining her optics to breathe in the cool air. She had no clue how Soundwave had taken care of the Cassettes on his own for so long. They tried to help her out, but she was still having a hard time. She drank another mouthful, ignoring the burn down to her tanks.

She quietly drank her high grade, slowly laying down on her side, letting her arm dangle off the ledge. She'd never had any fear of falling, even after too much high grade. She was a Seeker, born to fly through the clouds and feel the sharp wind stab at her frame. She was made for flying, it was in her very CNA. Flying was easy.

She offlined her optics and let the breeze flow across her plating.

Flying was easy, but falling in love with an emotionally stunted Cassette host was even easier.


	30. Chapter 30

Cascade awoke to being moved and lifted, an all-too familiar feeling. Warmth encased her and she sighed softly, her wings fluttering lightly. She pressed her face against the side of the navy blue dock and breathed out her intake, fogging up the glass.

"Soundwave..."

Soundwave set her on the couch and pulled the heavy blanket over her, kneeling beside her. Once again he carried her inside from the cold balcony. Once again it was his fault. Once again - 

A lightly slap to the side of his mask interrupted his spiralling thoughts and hazy purple optics stared at him, already wet. "That's for running away, you aft."

He curled his digits and swiftly pulled her into a hug, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. He held her tightly, plating shuddering as he vented heavily.

She tugged her arms free and awkwardly hugged him tightly, pressing her lips to his shoulder. She hiccuped softly and mumbled, "You need a shower."

He nodded slightly but didn't move, only holding her close. He squeezed her, every vent shuddering. "I am sorry. So sorry. Please stay."

She rubbed his back and shook her head slightly. "I'll never leave you, I promise. Are you hungry? Let me get you a cube."

He slowly let her go when she started pushing at his arms. He sat down on the couch at her insisting nudges, sinking back into the soft cushions. He stared as she prepared a large cube, her wings twitching quickly.

She walked back as quickly as she could without spilling the energon and held it out until he took it. She tapped her talons together as she looked over him and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a rag and wetting it before quickly walking back to him and sitting on the table in front of the couch.

He quietly drank the energon and let her take one of his servos, wiping it down quickly. She practically scrubbed at his digits, dipping her claws between the joints to scrape away dirt. Her wings flicked up and down, too quickly for him to attempt to read, but her field shined with worry.

He gently pulled his servo away from her and set the cube on the table, reaching out to gently grip her hips and pull her into his lap. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his neck. He stood up, ignoring the dull ache in his struts as he walked to their suite and past the lingering array of optics.

He walked into the washracks and locked the door, holding her up with one arm as he turned on the hot solvent. He let her go when she began to wiggle and leaned back against the wall, slowly sinking down to sit on the floor. His optics stayed on her as she grabbed his brush and bottle of solvent, kneeling between his legs.

He let his visor fold away and gently cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly against the softer metal. "Cascade..."

She fidgeted with the cap some and glanced up at him, her wings angling down as her optics met his. "Can we please talk tomorrow? I just... let me take care of you. Please."

He nodded slightly and let his arm settle beside him. "I am sorry."

She nodded slightly and started washing off his neck and shoulders slowly. "I'm just happy you're home. Just... just promise me you won't leave again. Not like that. I swear to Primus, if you leave like that again, I will kick your aft and call Stormy to let her kick your aft too. Don't you ever, ever run away from me again."

He nodded and hugged her waist, pulling her close to his dirty frame. He simply tucked his face back into her neck, squeezing her as close as possible. "Will never run away again."


	31. Chapter 31

Cascade slowly washed off Soundwave, scrubbing away at some particularly stubborn scuffs. Surprisingly, he didn't look too bad. He must not have been on the streets as much as she imagined, which was a relief and a half.

He sat on the floor under the solvent, moving and leaning forward whenever she nudged him. He actually found himself enjoying the attention, letting himself relax under her care. Honestly, he was going to need a fresh coat of paint after she finished scrubbing.

He reached out and gently touched some scraped paint on her hip. "Cascade; hurt?"

She blinked and looked down at it, frowning slightly. "No, it's probably from work. The DJ keeps the crowd all pumped up so getting through is a bit tough. We should both get some fresh paint, we're definitely looking worse for wear."

He nodded, still rubbing the spot. "Cascade; likes the spa?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. You wanna go there? We can take a day off and really relax."

He nodded. "Yes." He leaned forward some, reaching up to cup her cheek and gently rub his finger over her lower lip. "Cascade; uninjured?"

She tilted her head and lightly kissed his digit. "Soundwave, I need you to listen closely. I loved it when you kissed me like that, that was incredibly hot, and I would've loved to continue. I would still love to do it again. When you accidently cut my lip, I promise, I wasn't in any pain. I promise, Soundwave. It was just an accident."

He squeezed her hips and pulled her closer. "Apologies."

She smiled softly as she hugged his neck, lightly rubbing his shoulder. "Wanna know a secret?"

He nodded, rubbing between her wings.

She smiled widely, leaning up to the side of his helm, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I actually liked it when you cut my lip. I like a little pain with my pleasure."

Soundwave felt the very energon in his frame freeze, his optics widening. He opened and closed his intake uselessly, his vocalizer only letting out a small burst of static. His arms fell back to his sides and he leaned back against the wall, staring at her with wide optics.

She lightly bit her lower lip and smiled slightly, glancing down. "I did like it. It was kinda hot. I know you didn't mean to do it, but... well, it really got my charge going."

He could easily see her field, could see how she was being completely honest. A bit of pleasure wove into her field as she squirmed some, looking down and away from him.

He reached out to squeeze her hip. "Cascade... would still like kisses?"

She nodded, glancing up at him. "Of course. Even if you do cut my lip again, I'd really like it."

He nodded slowly, seeing only honesty in her field. "I will... remember that."

She smiled and lightly kissed him. "Good. Let's dry off and get some proper recharge. I'm so fraggin' tired.'

He smiled softly and stood up, easily picking her up. Hooking one arm under her aft, he turned off the solvent to blast the hot air over them. They didn't take long to dry off and her helm thumped against his shoulder when he stepped out, walking over to his berth.

The Cassettes moved aside for him to lay down on his back, holding Cascade on top of him. Soundwave slowly laid back, rubbing her back slowly. Rumble carefully moved, climbing over the pillows to tuck himself against Soundwave's side. Frenzy curled up against his left side, facing away from him.

Ravage stretched out across the pillows, squishing the pillow that Soundwave used. He lowly purred, a deep rumble from his chest. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw tucked themselves against his hips, their heads resting on his thighs. Ratbat lingered awkwardly to the side and Soundwave reached out for him, keeping his other arm around Cascade's waist.

Ratbat slowly climbed into his servo and Soundwave carefully tucked him against his dock right beside Cascade. Cascade yawned widely and gently hugged Ratbat, resting her head on Soundwave's dock. Ratbat tucked his wings in close, hooking his little claws into the edge of one of her plates.

Soundwave relaxed as they all fell into recharge, their fields a soft bundle of relaxation, happiness, and, most surprisingly, love. He turned off his optics, letting himself relax and basked in the warmth.

No more running away and giving this up. No more leaving this.


	32. Chapter 32

Soundwave sat quietly beside Cascade as she looked through the datapad, selecting things he didn’t get a chance to properly read over. Rumble and Frenzy were still mostly into recharge, tucked into his dock with Buzzsaw and Ravage. Ratbat loosely hung on Cascade’s shoulders, his little legs dangling between her wings.

They were all at the spa Cascade frequented. She’d already booked the entire day for anything they wanted, insisting it was all her treat. She had even woken up early and hauled them off after some morning energon. She was still obviously tired, but she didn’t stop once.

She stood up after a few more taps and he caught a brief glance at the price at the bottom, shifting his servos on his lap. She had insisted, he repeated. After a moment of thought, he realized he did overpay her a significant amount for all those times she watched the Cassettes and so probably had more savings than he realized.

She walked back and smiled, reaching down to grasp her servos. He stood up and Lazerbeak fluttered her wings slightly, settling down on his shoulder after he stood straight. Cascade smiled up at him and lightly tapped the glass of his dock. “We’re gonna need to wake them up. Paint removal’s first and we’re all booked for it. Minicons take less time so they get grouped together.”

He nodded and followed her back through the doors. She pulled him past several doors, smiling politely at the workers meandering around. She guided him into a simple room lined with showerheads that reminded him more of communal washracks and less of a spa.

He ejected the Cassettes and Rumble grumbled softly as Frenzy stretched out. “Cassettes; will get... pampered as well.”

Ravage glanced up at him, an optic ridge raised. Cascade gently tugged Ratbat off her shoulders. “We can start now and someone will come help us after a couple minutes.”

Soundwave nodded and followed her to the shorter wall of showerheads in the back. She twisted several knobs and stepped under a stream of solvent, wings fluttering and flicking the solvent at them. She giggled softly when Rumble gave her a dirty look and he sniffed the air, scowling.

“It smells funny.”

Soundwave stepped under the spot beside her as she simply said, “It’s the paint remover.”

The twins slowly stepped under a stream together and Soundwave watched as the solvent running down their drain blended into purple. Ravage slowly stepped under, Ratbat on his back. The avians followed, stretching out their wings and resting on their chests.

Cascade lightly rubbed the solvent against her arms, helping the dark paint rub off. “At least it’s warm.”

Soundwave nodded, shifting to let the solvent run over his shoulders. “Next on our agenda; paint?”

She shook her head, smiling widely. “Nope. Sanding fter this. It does hurt a bit, but they’re pretty good and quick about it.”

He flexed his digits under the solvent, watching as her wings began to streak with the solvent. “Ravage; will not appreciate that.”

She smiled and peeked around him to look at Ravage, who was holding Ratbat’s wings under his paws. “Hey, be nice over there. They’re quick and you’re small anyway.”

Ravage softly huffed and let Ratbat go, who quickly scurried over to Cascade. “Meanie! Mean cat!”

Cascade scooped him up and giggled softly, some pink smearing onto her shoulders as he latched onto her. “Come on, lemme help you before the worker does.”

Ratbat let go at her gentle tugs and Soundwave smiled softly as she helped him wash off. The assistants came in shortly after Ratbat had been washed off to being mostly gray. They helped them scrub away some tough spots and Soundwave had given the deadly duo a look when they started fighting against their help, silencing their protests.

The sanding was very uncomfortable. Soundwave had ended up holding Ravage in place for the poor worker, earning a constant growl and some claw marks in his servos. Cascade had to do the same with Ratbat, but walked away with only a few small scratches on her bare plating.

A quick trip under a blast of air after some final sanding and a rag of paint thinner had ended that experience. The twins declared their dislike of the sanding loudly and Soundwave couldn’t help but silently agree. Ratbat decided he was incredibly itchy and Cascade was attempting to keep him from scratching, trying to convince him that if he scratched his plating too much he’d be getting more sanding.

They made their way to a different communal washrack and rinsed off, which settled the little minicon. Rumble and Frenzy found some sponges and Soundwave spent far too long trying to catch them as they slid around on the sponges. Cascade doubled over with laughter, holding her sides as he hauled them back under the solvent, tucked under his arms.

Soundwave tightened his grip on them as they rinsed off and carried them out to dry off. Rumble hit at his side, kicking against the air uselessly. “Carrier! Carrier, this is so wrong!”

Frenzy pulled at his digits, trying uselessly to free himself. “I am a grown mech, Carrier!”

Soundwave simply followed Cascade to another room, this one lined with separated, smaller rooms, paint staining the walls and floor. “Cassettes; act like sparklings, get treated as such.”

They both groaned and Cascade giggled softly. “Maybe you shouldn’t have decided that ‘sponge sledding’ was a good idea.”

Rumble huffed at her, slumping. “It was funny.”

Frenzy nodded, still pushing at Soundwave’s digits. “It was so worth it.”

Cascade smiled, setting Ratbat in a room, carefully hooking his claws against a bar. “As fun as it looked, getting handled like a sparkling certainly doesn’t seem worth it. Hang here, Ratty, you’re going first since you’re the smallest.”

Ratbat nodded, looking up at her. “You’ll wait?”

She nodded, lightly kissing the tip of his scrunched up nose. “Yup, won’t be far at all.”

He nodded and she sat down on the bench at the center of the room. She smiled and Soundwave sat beside her, letting the twins go. They immediately moved away, sitting at the end of the bench. Lazerbeak flew up onto a perch in one of the sections, letting her wings stretch out.

Soundwave watched as the Cassettes moved in and out of the sections, fresh coats of paint shining. A back door led to another room which was hot enough to speed the drying process without damaging the paint. Cascade stepped up before him, chatting easily with the assistant. Ravage slinked back to the drying room and Soundwave stepped up as the paint sprayer was cleaned out and swapped to his navy blue.

The assistant smiled at him, spraying a few short bursts on the wall. “Are your visor and mask removable?”

Soundwave visibly hesitated, stopping right outside the little sectioned off room. Cascade peeked out, her wings getting painted. She looked up at him and sent him a silent comm request.

He opened the link as swiftly as usual, glancing over at her. She gave him a soft smiled ::It’s okay, I promise. Trust me, they’ve seen a lot of scars and a lot worse. I’m right here.::

He nodded slightly and slowly slid the visor and mask off, tucking into place. The assistant barely gave him a second glance and he stepped forward, Cascade moving back. They snagged some tape and a cover and he opened his dock for them to hook the cover on it, taping the ends down to protect the glass. He stood still as they started spraying him, glancing over when the Cassettes finally ventured out the heated room.

He relaxed some and moved when needed as he was carefully painted. Cascade carefully stepped out and walked to the drying room, dark purple paint shining, before she disappeared out of sight. The assistant working on her swapped out the canister for a lighter shade of purple before stepping out to look over the Cassette

The assistants were both scattered with a variety of paint colors and not just from their group, he realized. Whatever their actual paint jobs had been was long forgotten, but they also had flecks of bare, silvery plating peeking out from under the layers of paint. They must simply wash it all off after their work and not bother with their original colors, he reasoned.

He turned before the assistant could ask him to and felt a sense of their hesitation. They continued their work, spraying back and forth over his back and down his legs, stepping back and looking over him when they finished with the blue.

He walked to the heated room and spotted Cascade, her optics off and standing almost perfectly still as she basked in the heat. He stepped towards her and reached out for her before seeing the shine of wet paint and letting his arm fall carefully back to his side.

“Cascade; is almost finished?”

She hummed softly, rolling her helm slowly. “I still have to get my accents. After this, a fresh wax and then the best part after that. Hot, scented oil bath, ugh, best thing invented. It’s sectioned off, too, so we won’t have to worry about anyone else bothering us.”

He nodded, standing closer to her. “This is... a nice experience.”

She smiled softly, finally looking up at him. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. You deserve this more than any other mech I’ve met.”

He smiled softly and leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to hers. “Cascade; is a very stubborn femme.”

She hummed happily, her smile growing. “Soundwave; is an equally stubborn mech.”


	33. Chapter 33

The rest of the painting hadn't taken much longer and the waxing took even less time. Soundwave was gratefully allowed his visor and mask back on for the waxing and the buffing that came along with it. He honestly didn't know the last time his plating had been so smooth and shiny. Even his dock had gotten a proper cleaning, inside and out. Pit, he'd even removed both his mask and visor from his helm to let them get cleaned, the workers were just that good.

Now, they walked to the oil baths in the far back of the building. He loosely held Cascade's waist, oddly comfortable despite his mask and visor still off. They'd been reattached, but he didn't feel like closing them back just yet. The building was relatively empty anyway and not a single worker had stared. They simply did their work, making easy conversation with her and the Cassettes. Ratbat was especially fond of the nice femme who had buffed out their claws and digits, cleaning out the little grooves and joints.

The door slid open for them and she walked in to look over a shelf of bottles. "What scent do you want? There's some soft, flowery scents, but I don't think you'd like that too much."

Frenzy looked up at her, his field soaked with relaxation and his visor dimmed. "Is there one that smells like Earth's rain? It's really hard to find anything that smells like that."

She nodded, plucking a bottle. "Yup. Everyone else okay with that?"

Rumble nodded quickly and Soundwave rubbed her hip. "Frenzy; picked a good scent."

She smiled up at him and walked over to the pool, pouring in half of the bottle. Ravage was the first to step into the bath, swimming around some and helping mix the liquid in. The room filled with the comfortable scent and Soundwave followed Cascade in, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw hopping off his shoulders to perch on the edge of the tub.

Ratbat chittered softly as Cascade sank down beside Soundwave, some lightly bubbling oil covering him. "Hot!"

Cascade smiled and carefully lifted him from her shoulders, setting him beside Lazerbeak. "Take your time, it is a bit hot for thinner plating."

Ratbat gripped the edge and nodded quickly, settling down as he started lightly dipping his claws into the oil. Soundwave shifted and slid down a step to sink down to his shoulders. He slid his arm around Cascade's waist and she giggled softly as he pulled her into his lap, setting her on his thighs.

She loosely hugged his shoulders and sighed happily, letting her wings spread out and dip into the oil. Ravage swam around them and stood on a slightly higher step, tucking his paws under his body. Rumble sat beside him, lounging back, flicking off his visor and resting his head back on his crossed arms on the floor.

Frenzy floated on his back, sighing happily, his plating flared out. "Carrier, we gotta do this again."

Cascade lightly flicked her wings, gently pushing him away as he floated towards them. "We will, won't we, Soundwave?"

Soundwave chuckled softly as she smiled cutely at him, her digits lightly playing with some cabling on his neck. "Yes."

Rumble gave a lazy cheer, fistbumping the air. "Woo! Frag, we needed this..."

Frenzy hummed in agreement, pushing back against the wall when he bumped against it.

Ratbat slowly made his way into the oil, spreading his wings out and lightly kicking his pedes to move around. "It smells really nice. Does Earth really smell like this?"

Cascade smiled softly as she rested her head on Soundwave's shoulder. "Only after it rains and the grass and trees are still wet. It's so fresh and relaxing, I fell into recharge one time in one little human's yard." She giggled softly, smiling widely. "Apparently it's rude to recharge in their yards without permission."

Soundwave smiled softly, gently rubbing along her wings. "Cascade; has visited Earth often?"

She hummed softly, lightly nuzzling against his shoulder. "A few times. I'm considered more friendly than a few others and I did sign up to be on the visiting list for future trips. I've had a few chances, but I've been spending so much time you all, I'd rather stay with you all instead of go to Earth."

Rumble sat up straight, grinning widely. "Aww, you love us!"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, I love you all. Even you two trouble makers." Frenzy and Rumble cooed at her, wide grins on their faces. She giggled and looked up at Soundwave, giving him a soft smile. "I love each and every one of you. No matter what happens."

Soundwave stared into her optics, his spark swelling and his field flaring out. He didn't bother reigning it back in, letting it stretch outwards. Happiness and love shined through and all of their fields reached out for his, latching on and mingling with it.

He knew he didn't need to say it. They knew he loved them all. And they all new he loved her more.


	34. Chapter 34

Soundwave stood at his table, digits practically dancing across the dials and sliding faders when the need called for it. Ratbat was practically constantly buzzing in his dock, thoroughly enjoying the music. Lazerbeak sat on his shoulder, eyes flicking over the crowd. Rumble and Frenzy were mingling with some of their friends, playing a card game and keeping well out of trouble.

He glanced through the crowd and easily spotted the tips of Cascade's wings. She smiled brightly as she easily weaved through the dancing frames, serving tray held high. Her servos never once strained and if they did, she told him and took a break. He took to massaging the joints after work in the oil bath, too.

He sent her a request for some sweet low grade and she smiled up at him, slipping to the bar to fix the drink. She fixed the drink and made her way up into his loft, letting the door slide shut which dulled the music. "I thought you didn't like sweets."

He slid his mask open and lightly kissed her, hugging her waist. "Sweets; taste better on your lips."

She giggled and sipped some, leaning up for another kiss. He held her closer and lightly licked it off, pulling back to let her drink some more. She left it to linger on her lips and he kissed her again, feeling how much she was enjoying the kissing.

He pulled away again and guided her over to his table. "Cascade; would like to see?"

She sipped some more and carefully set the half-empty cube on a clear spot. "See, what exactly?"

He let his visor fold away and unspooled a short wire from his arm, offering the plug to her. "See what I see."

She took it and glanced out at the crowd before nodding, slipping the plug into a socket in her arm. "Lead the way."

He loosely held her waist and allowed her access to his sight, letting her see what he saw. A bright rainbow of colors mingled through and around the dancing crowd, a chaotic mixture that only he could see. He felt her gasp, wonder blossoming in her field.

He gently rubbed her hip, focusing on the card tables, seeing Rumble and Frenzy. Their fields were alight with high grade and a different type of chaos from the crowd. Frenzy's flared out when Rumble won the round and Rumble laughed at him, his field lighting up.

He finally focused on her and she saw exactly how he saw her. Somehow, whenever he looked at her, she was brighter. He could see more than her field, he saw into her, everything laid out in front of him like a fancy dinner or his DJ board. She felt how much pure love he had for her, how simply good for him she was, how much he wanted to be with her, all the raw emotion she allowed him to feel without any fear.

She slowly reached up to tug the plug out and slowly reset her own optics, looking up at him. "Soundwave..."

He let the cord slink back into its' place and turned to her fully, holding her close and pressing his forehead to hers. "Cascade; is everything I could have ever wanted."

She smiled softly and hugged his neck; Lazerbeak having hopped off his shoulder without their notice. "I love you so much. I never want to be without you again."

He smiled softly and gently kissed her, hugging her waist. She easily returned the kiss, pressing close to him. He lifted her up slightly and smiled softly against her lips, feeling his spark twirl happily.


	35. Chapter 35

Soundwave found himself in a similar position right before he ran away; above her, tasting the sweetened energon on her lips, glossa slowly licking it up, her leg around his hip, and her sharp digits almost lazily dipping under plates and teasing hidden nodes. Except this time, he didn't have any fear of if he accidently hurt her. He kept his optics on, watching for any fluctuations of her field.

He slowly pulled back and reached past her to dip his digits into the cube of energon, lightly smearing it across her lips. Her lips parted at his soft touch and her glossa slipped out to lick across his digit. His servo froze and she glanced up at him, bright optics practically shining as she slid her wet lips around his digit, sucking off the energon.

He swiftly denied his interface panel access to move aside and vented heavily, slowly pulling his servo away. "Cascade... do you want to continue?"

She licked her lips and pulled him closer, tightening her leg around his hip. "Soundwave, if you stopped now, I would literally kill you."

He softly groaned as her heated plating rubbed against his and gripped her hip, gently pushing her back down. "Cassettes; should probably leave."

She lightly kissed and nipped at some cabling on his neck, humming softly in agreement. He tightened his grip on her hip and swiftly send a message to Stormsiren before closing his communication links tightly. He faintly noticed the door out open and Ravage sent him a single message, informing him that they would return at his call.

He slowly grinded his hips to hers, ducking his head to press his lips to hers for a short kiss. "We are free to continue."

She hugged his shoulders and smiled widely at him, venting heavily, her cooling fans already on. "Great. Now, get on your back."

He stared at her for a moment before moving back at her nudges. He laid back, resting his head and shoulders against the pillows. She took a short swig of her drink and straddled his hips, leaning up to kiss him.

He rested his servos on her hips, parting his lips and sliding his glossa along hers. He softly moaned at the sweet taste, feeling her sharp claws trace around his ventral plating before dipping down to lightly tease the buttons on his waist. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer as she gently dipped her claws into the edges of the buttons, his interface panel sliding open with a sharp click.

She giggled softly as she pulled away from the kiss, smiling widely as she whispered, "I knew these pretty buttons were sensitive."

He softly groaned as she continued to tease around the seams of the buttons, hips jerking up into her. "Apologies."

She lightly nipped at his neck cabling, sliding one servo down to stroke his fully extended spike. "It's okay, no shame. I am gonna need some prep for you, though."

He moaned near her pointed audial as she slowly stroked his spike, his hips moving slightly. "Apologies."

She smiled, moving down some to lightly kiss the glass of his dock. "Ah, I don't wanna hear one more apology from you tonight. Are you bolted?"

His processor took a moment to find the term, fogged up from her teasing touches. "No."

She nodded, spreading her legs some to straddle his thighs. "Then, you'll spike me."

His spike twitched at the sound of that and he looked pointedly away from her as a little transfluid spurted out into her hand. She thankfully didn't laugh and continued stroking him, reaching for one of his servos. Her interface panel slid away, but her spike was still tucked away in its' sheath.

He glanced down as she slid his digits along her wet valve and swallowed thickly, his fans clicking on a higher notch. She lightly cupped his servo in hers, guiding him to move her digits along her valve, rubbing over the clustered node and lightly dipping the tips of his digits in to gather more lubricant on them.

He leaned forward and slid his arm around her waist, laying her back and silently thanking his past self for getting such a large berth. She softly squeaked and he moved down between her legs, staring at her valve. He'd never bothered with getting himself modded in anyway and he had next to no biolights, so seeing hers was vastly different.

She laid still for him, watching him with bright optics as he slowly slid his digits along her wet valve. The cluster of nodes seemingly formed one larger node and a few soft purple biolights were scattered around it. The biolights formed a scattered, uneven trail into her valve, glistening with lubricant.

He slowly stroked along the node and slid his digit in, watching as it easily slid in. "Spike?"

She hummed softly, letting her optics flicker off as she relaxed. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, optics still latched onto her valve as he slowly pressed a second digit to the small opening. "Yes."

She shifted slightly and shuddered, spreading her legs wider apart as she let her spike slowly extend. His optics flickered to it and he slowly reached up to stroke it, his servo easily wrapping around the thin spike. It was thin and was just barely longer than his servo was wide, with smooth plating and a perfect line of similar soft purple biolights along the length of it.

He rubbed his thumb along the line of biolights and looked up at her when her legs shifted slightly, his other digits still slowly moving in and out of her valve. "Cascade?"

She moved her servo from her mouth and panted softly, looking at him. "You're fine, just, ahh, just more feeling than I'm used to. I thought you were a virgin?"

He lightly smirked, kissing her hip with an open-mouthed kiss. "Rumble and Frenzy; thought they were secretly purchasing vids."

She gasped when he let his teeth lightly press against the edge of her hip plate, thrusting up into his servo. "Ah! Holy - holy Primus!"

He gently rubbed his digits along the hidden node inside her valve, glancing up to look at her field as he gently nipped at her hip again. He only saw pleasure as she arched off the berth, hips lightly twitching into his servos. He shifted his hips slightly and moaned softly as his spike rubbed against the soft blankets, some transfluid smearing on them.

He kept stroking her spike slowly as he moved his digits inside her valve, making sure to rub against the particularly sensitive nodes with every movement outward. He slowly nudged a third digit into her valve and froze when her calipers suddenly fluttered rapidly, a loud moan escaping her vocalizer as her spike twitched in his servo, transfluid spilling over it.

He slowly pulled his servo away, looking over the pink transfluid. She vented heavily as she slumped back, her cooling fans audibly on high. He rubbed a bit of the transfluid between his digits and moved it to his mouth, sticking out his glossa to taste it.

He softly moaned at the surprisingly sweet taste and licked up the mess on his servo before lowering his head to lick up the fluid that dribbled down her spike. He followed her spike as it slowly slid back into the sheath, dipping his glossa into the sensitive sheath. The loud, static-filled moan that echoed throughout the room rewarded him. Maybe those vids did have some truth to them.

She softly whined and weakly pressed her servos against his head and shoulder, pushing him away. "Sssou -," static cut her off as he slowly pulled his digits from her valve completely, licking them clean. Not as sweet as her transfluid, he decided, but not tasteless either.

He leaned up to lightly kiss her, slowly rubbing her hips. She lazily returned the kiss, her vents still coming in heavily. He pulled away, ignoring how his spike and valve both practically begged for attention, lubricant and transfluid both dripping onto the blankets.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly and slumped back, her wings flat against the berth and pointed upwards. "Frag... I need a minute. I haven't had an overload like that in fraggin' ages."

He smiled softly, gently massaging the hip he had bit. Tiny dents lingered on the edges. "Did you like that?"

She smiled, onlining her optics to look at him properly. "I loved it. Those two must've ordered some damn good vids."

He nodded, feeling her servos slide down to tease his buttons. "Yes. Cascade; back on top?"

She leaned up some to lightly kiss him, humming happily. "Would love to."

He slipped his arms around her waist and easily sat up, pulling her into his lap as he sat back against the wall. He slid his servos up to her wings, pressing his digits into the joints as she spread them out. She arched into him, rubbing her wet valve against his spike.

He moaned softly and rubbed the joints, sliding his servos along the bases. "Cascade; would like to sparkbond?"

She kept moving slowly sliding her arms around his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

He nodded firmly, staring into her optics. "Yes."

She smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him. She slowly slid her lips against his, pressing close as she stopped moving her hips. He returned the kiss slowly, resting his servos on her wings.

She slowly pulled away and softly mumbled, "I love you so much."

He rested his forehead against hers, smiling softly. "I love you."

Her soft smile suddenly turned coy and he physically jerked when she suddenly plunged herself onto his spike fully, a loud burst of static escaping his vocalizer. He vented heavily, holding the bases of her wings. She sat still, lightly kissing the glass of his dock.

She glanced up at him, tilting her head slightly as she slid her digits along his upper arms. "Oh, you've got a lot of charge under here. I bet I could power the building with you."

He reset his vocalizer and lightly pinched a node under her wing. She gasped softly, her calipers clenching around his spike. "Naughty Seeker."

She smiled slightly and started slowly moving her hips, moaning softly. "You're so big, Sound. Fills me right up."

He shuddered as she kept tightening her calipers around his spike as she slowly moved up and down. "Not going to last long."

She teased his buttons some more, laving her glossa along his dock. "Sparkbond after you overload?"

He nodded quickly, digits fumbling some as she moved her hips faster. Her valve was beyond wonderfully wet and hot, wrapping around his spike. He vented heavily, torn between trying not to overload too quickly and not wanting to postpone the sparkbond.

She seemingly decided for him when she slid one servo down, flicking his node a few times. He moaned loudly as he overloaded into her, his moan breaking off into drawn out static. She moaned softly, removing her servo from his node to rub her own quickly, her valve clenching around his spike as she brought herself to overload again.

His cooling fans were spinning quickly and he reached up to unlatch the glass of his dock, carefully setting it on the berth. There was the faintest sounds of transformation as she slid her chest plates aside, revealing her spark chamber. He stared at her spark, sliding his chest plates open to reveal his own spark chamber.

She smiled almost tiredly at him, hugging his shoulders to press closer. Their chambers opened, soft tendrils of light escaping and reaching for each other. He tightened his grip on her waist, resting his forehead on her shoulder as their sparks slowly merged, sparks quite literally flying.

Cascade softly moaned, pressing her face into his neck. "Sound..."

Soundwave held her close, nodding slightly. He loosened his grip to gently pull her away, their spark chambers closing and their chestplates sliding back into place. He slowly laid her back and laid beside her, exhaustion taking over his entire frame. He barely had time to respond to her before he fell into recharge, completely strutless.


	36. Chapter 36

Soundwave slowly came out of recharge, his frame rebooting slowly. A simple self-diagnosis informed him everything was still fine, he just felt strutless. Some soft white noise reached his audials and he reset them, onlining his optics to look around.

His optics landed on Cascade, who was looking up at him worriedly. She nudged at the side of his dock, repeating his name.

He sat up some, gently gripping her servo. "What is wrong?"

She squeezed his servo, shifting slightly and visibly wincing. "Something stings, in my valve."

He nodded and sat up, closing his interface panel and gently sliding his arms under her legs and between her wings. "Washracks first? Or immediately to the clinic?"

She gripped his shoulder, squeezing as he shifted her in his arms. "I can tolerate a shower first if you help me. Frag, it really hurts."

He frowned slightly and turned on the solvent, stepping under it. "Bolt; possibly moved?"

She nodded slightly, relaxing some as he held her close. "I think I may have made a mistake. I'll be alright, I promise."

He nodded slowly, shifting to help her rinse off more. "Apologies."

She shook her head, squeezing his shoulder. "Ah, none of that. I'm the one who thought it was a good idea to just plunge myself on you. Okay, serious question, do you wanna have a sparkling? Seriously, I know you said I'd be a good parent, but I need to know your thoughts."

He nodded, leaning down to lightly kiss the top of her head. "Cascade; wants to carry?"

She lightly traced along the still-open edge of his dock, slowly relaxing. "I'd like that. What about you?"

He smiled softly, turning off the solvent to dry off. "Yes."

Her wings lightly fluttered and she smiled widely. "That sounds great. I hope that clinic is still open."

He checked his chronometer and stepped out before walking back to the berth. It was much later than he realized, but the clinic was open all cycle. He gently set her on the berth and grabbed the glass door, carefully hooking it back into place. She lightly winced when he picked her back up and bit her lip, hugging his neck.

Sliding his mask and visor back into place, he swiftly walked out, careful not to jostle her. She gripped his shoulder and softly whined, pressing her face against his shoulder. He gently pressed his mask against the side of her head, sending a message to the public link the clinic had.

Thankfully it was a short walk and the doctor was already waiting for them, the lobby almost entirely empty. Soundwave followed the doctor back to a room and set Cascade on the berth, stepping back before she grabbed his wrist. "Nope, you're staying put."

He nodded and the doctor fiddled with the table a bit, pulling out two stirrups to prop her pedes up in. She let out a soft whimper and moved to the edge of the table, sliding her interface panel aside. He held onto her servo as the doctor removed the bolt, a simple and quick procedure.

Soundwave carried her back home, despite her arguing against him. He wasn't stubborn, but he wasn't going to let her strain herself. She hadn't even been numbed, but he could see the lingering ache in her field. "Stubborn Seeker."

She softly sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're way more stubborn. Soooo, wanna interface again?"

He faltered and looked down at her. "Cascade; still aches."

She lightly pouted. "Only a little. If we're gentle, it won't hurt any."

He softly sighed, nodding. "Only gently."

She hummed happily and smiled widely, hugging his neck and leaning up to kiss his mask. He smiled slightly and continued back to the apartment. A small part of him really wanted to interface with her more.


	37. Chapter 37

Soundwave, as it turned out, loved interfacing. He spiked Cascade repeatedly in the berth in several different positions, which often ended with her on top. Even when they made it to the washracks, she ended up pinned between the wall and his frame, thrusting into her.

They didn't sparkmerge nearly as often as they interfaced; their frames usually too tired to transform any parts at all. Neither of them had felt so strutless before and Soundwave had to force himself to get up to prepare two of his biggest cubes of energon several times to keep them from collapsing. With enough sweetener for her to enjoy.

Currently, he was lounging back against the pillows, lazily sipping energon with Cascade stretched out between his legs, her head resting on the edge of his open dock. He'd taken to keeping the glass off and set aside. It wasn't made to split and open for sparkmerging.

He rubbed her back between her wings, offering his cube to her lips. She smiled, her optics still off as she sipped some of the energon. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She pushed his arm away when she had enough and yawned widely, lightly nuzzling against his dock. "Mmm, it'd be a miracle and a half if I'm not sparked by now."

He smiled softly, gently rubbing her hip. "Cascade; content?"

She smiled up at him, lightly tracing along his open dock. "Soundie, if we interfaced again, I think you'd knock me into a reboot... again."

He chuckled softly, finishing off the cube. They had one round where he'd spent well over an hour licking at her valve and spike. Even after he'd swallowed her transfluid, he'd taken the time to lick and tease her sensitive spike sheath. He was rewarded with her vocalizer shorting out and her falling into a harsh reboot. The reboot had shocked him into stopping and examining her. She woken up quickly enough and he'd easily repaired her poor vocalizer.

She onlined her optics and reached up to cup his cheek, lightly tracing the tip of her digit against his lips. He smiled softly and she slowly traced along the scars, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

He gently squeezed her hip, offlining his optics. "I love you."


	38. Chapter 38

Cascade drank overly sweetened energon as she sat in Soundwave's chair, one leg tossed over against the arm of the chair. Soundwave was sitting on the couch, gently buffing Ratbat's claws and sharpening them. A movie was on, some mindless Earth movie full of explosions and half-naked femmes.

She finished off her cube and got up to walk back to the kitchen, setting it under the dispenser as she looked in the cabinets. She lightly rubbed at her ventral plating, grabbing the copper sprinkles and a small package of thin titanium bars. She added the copper sprinkles to her energon with the sweetener and lightly pouted when she emptied out the sweetener container.

"Soundwave, we're out of sweetener again. And low on copper sprinkles."

She sat back in the chair, tearing open the titanium bar package to nibble on one. He wiped off Ratbat's claws with a damp rag and let him go, focusing on her. "Cascade; has been eating a lot lately."

She stared at him, finishing off one thin bar. "Am I? Wait, frag, we should probably go to the doctor."

He nodded, standing up as Ratbat climbed up his arm, loosely hanging from his shoulder. Ratbat looked over at her, optics wide. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, holding onto the titanium bars as she stood up. "Yeah. Would you like to join us?"

Rumble and Frenzy both looked around the doorway of their suite, simultaneously chiming, "We wanna come!"

Soundwave looked down at them, opening his dock. "Cassettes; can all join."

The duo cheered and high-fived. All of the Cassettes ended up in his dock, except for Ratbat, who clung to his shoulder. Soundwave gently held Cascade's waist as she nibbled on her titanium bars. They made their way out and to the clinic.

Cascade laid on the berth, the doctor gently removing her ventral plating. She held onto Soundwave's servo tightly as her protoform was slowly revealed. He squeezed her hand and Ratbat climbed across their connected arms, tucking himself into her neck.

The doctor scanned over her protoform, watching the screen on the wall. Soundwave stared at the screen, looking over it quickly. Everything was normal, except for the almost tiny extra heat signature near her gestation tank.

The doctor smiled at them both, lightly patting her leg. "Congratulations, you're sparked. It's still early but, by the sight of your titanium snacks there, you're already having cravings."

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to get checked before we went shopping... again."

He chuckled softly, keeping the scanner over her as Soundwave's optics kept locked onto the screen. "Would you like a couple pictures?"

Soundwave nodded slightly, staring at the little blob. "Yes."

Cascade squeezed his hand, smiling widely at him. "We'd love them."

Ratbat chittered softly, crawling down to look closer at her protoform, carefully keeping away from the scanner. "So, you are going to have a sparkling?"

She nodded, petting his back. "Yup. You won't be the littlest one anymore."

He nodded and Soundwave squeezed her servo as the doctor pulled the scanner away to put her plating back in place. Soundwave leaned closer and lightly pressed his mask against the side of her face. He tightened his grip on his dock as the Cassettes all vibrated with energy. Even Ravage was excited, despite his usual reserved attitude.

Soundwave sent her a simple comm message, earning a wide smile.

::My beloved conjunx.::


	39. Chapter 39

Cascade lounged back on the couch, sipping some jet fuel while Rumble pressed the side of his helm to her chest plating. He grinned widely, hugging her gently. Soundwave rubbed her arm, Frenzy sitting on his leg and waiting his turn.

Frenzy nudged at Rumble's shoulder, huffing softly. "Lemme have my turn! It's way past your time limit, fragger!"

Rumble huffed, batting his servo away. "Buzz off, I still got a minute. And I know you've been sneaking in extra time at night when I'm in recharge."

Cascade giggled softly and lightly patted Rumble's shoulder. "Don't fight, you've both been 'sneaking' extra time. Come on, Frenzy."

Rumble moved away with a grumble and Frenzy practically dived into her lap, leaning into her as she finished off her drink. Soundwave took the cube from her and stood up, heading to the kitchen to refill it. She smiled at him, lightly petting Ravage's head when he jumped into Soundwave's spot.

Soundwave handed her the refilled cube and paused right before the door chime went off. She shrugged at him and he closed his mask and visor, checking who it was before opening the door. She tilted her head back to look over the back of the couch and blinked at the one-eyed purple mech.

Soundwave stepped back to let him in, taking the wrapped gift. "Shockwave; discovered Cascade's status?"

Shockwave looked down at her, standing behind the couch. "I was sworn to secrecy at the request of the informant. Societal standards dictate gifts must be brought for the sparkling."

Cascade smiled up at him. "Thank you, Shockwave. We weren't expecting any gifts."

Soundwave set the gift between her and Ravage, taking her cube when she held it out. Shockwave spoke, "I was informed it was traditional and that new blankets were required regardless."

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't met you sooner, I was told you weren't friendly."

Shockwave's antenna flicked backwards and he looked at Soundwave. "I may lack certain emotional protocols, but I can be 'friendly'."

Soundwave stared back at him, unmoving. "Shockwave; is not open to meeting new people."

Shockwave's helm tilted ever so slightly. "No, but I am open to meeting the bot who would turn you emotional, Soundwave."

Cascade smiled, slicing her claw through the wrapping. "Well, I'm glad to have met you. If it's okay with everyone else, I wouldn't mind if you visited again to see the little one. Tomorrow we're getting the pod removed, it's starting to stretch my protoform some."

Frenzy glanced up at her, pulling away from listening. "Does that hurt?"

She nodded, pulling the blanket out. "It does a bit. It's more of a dull throb than actual pain, though."

He nodded and Soundwave helped her take the blanket out, setting it on the arm of the couch. "The gift is appreciated."

Shockwave nodded. "I congratulate you and I will be on my way."

Cascade gave him a smile. "Thank you for the blanket, it's very soft. The sparkling will love it."

Shockwave nodded and turned to leave, his antenna perking up. She bit her lower lip and Soundwave trailed after him to lock the door. She waited a moment longer and burst out into giggles, wrapping her arms around Frenzy.

Soundwave smiled softly at her and gently picked up Ravage to sit, setting the feline back in his lap. "Stormsiren; should also be informed."

She smiled, gently squeezing his servo. "She is, she's just busy at some racing event out in Acid Wastes. She'll be visiting whenever she gets back. And, she will call ahead of time."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, sliding his other servo to gently rub the plating under her spark chamber. There was a slight bump from her protoform and plating adjusting to give the pod space, but not enough to be visible. Honestly, only himself and their doctor would notice the slight change.

He smiled softly, gently nudging her to kiss her fully. His beloved Conjunx, carrying a sparkling. His beloved family of minicons, happier than they'd ever been.

And all because he'd failed at discovering his emotions on his own.


	40. Chapter 40

Cascade smiled widely as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms, Soundwave hugging her waist as he stood beside her. He gently pressed his mask to the side of her face, reaching around to gently stroke the little sparklings' tiny head. The sparkling chirped softly, light purple eyes flickering around quickly.

They'd spent a lot of time simply going back and forth between the nursery, work, and home. They went the safest route possible, despite their apprehension of simply leaving the pod with a caretaker. Their boss had given them plenty of time off, but Soundwave continued working with fewer hours. Mainly to check on the little one late at night on his way home.

This was the first day home for the sparkling and meeting the Cassettes since they'd been released from the pod. And Soundwave could certainly sense how excited every Cassette feel when they'd gone to pick up their sparkling.

Cascade walked in first and Ratbat flew towards her, wrapping his wings around her neck and peering over her shoulder. "Sparkling! It's so tiny!"

Cascade giggled softly and walked over to the couch. "Let me sit down and we can all properly introduce ourselves to the little one."

Soundwave nodded, sitting beside her. "Cassettes; keep voices down."

Ratbat nodded and Rumble and Frenzy sat on the couch, trying to peer over her arm. She smiled and adjusted the sparkling into her other arm, letting them face the twins. Frenzy bounced some, waving quickly at the sparkling. "What's their name?"

Cascade smiled widely, glancing up at Soundwave. "Well, I actually talked with a few coworkers for ideas and thought Harmony was a nice name."

Ravage hopped up in Soundwave's lap, peeking over to look at the sparkling. Soundwave lightly patted along his back. "Harmony; perfect designation."

Rumble wiggled his digits at the sparkling, frowning slightly. "Why are they so small?"

Cascade hummed softly, carefully adjusting the soft blanket around the sparkling. "Well, it turns out that there's something in Soundwave's CNA that encourages minicon development. And, since I'm a relatively small Seeker, we ended up having a minicon. The doctor did say they might be a bit bigger, but probably won't grow past ten feet tall."

Soundwave nodded, his optics soft as he looked down at Harmony. "Harmony; will be a small bot."

Rumble nodded slowly and Frenzy commented, "That's neat. Will they be a Cassette too?"

Soundwave tilted his head slightly. "Only if Harmony chooses to be."

Cascade smiled up at him, lightly kissing his cheek. "Well, we've got time to see what they develop. I'm still betting on wings for a Seeker."

Soundwave chuckled softly. "Cascade; will lose that bet."

She lightly pouted and looked down when Harmony let out a soft cry, wiggling some. She gently rubbed their soft, rounded body. "There, there, my future little Seeker, we're not fighting, see? Are you hungry?"

Soundwave handed her the little bottle, warm from lingering in his subspace. A silent message was sent to him and he resisted the urge to roll his optics.

::Gonna be a Seeker.::


End file.
